Strange Faces Meet in Strange Places
by CriscoKittie
Summary: This is my own version of how Inuyasha and Kagome met everyone. Rating for sexual situations and some language. Ton's of fluff! Read and Review, flames welcome!
1. After They Met

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did

Chapter One: After They Met

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with her huge eyes. His silver hair that cascaded down to his firm butt caught the wind and flowed behind his back while he dangled his legs over the side of the branch that was attached to his favorite tree. He stared at the white, puffy clouds while he tried not to break his argumentative face. What is he thinking about? Perhaps where the next jewel shard is? , pondered Kagome.

"INUYASHA!!!! Will you come down? Maybe you'd like to share a meal with me!" screamed the young girl up to the half-demon. Inuyasha tilted his head down to glance at Kagome with a very confounded look on his face. His amber eyes looked like they were going to say a big fat no, but at the last minute he changed his mind and bounded down to what he considered his pain in the butt.

"Ya, ya, I'll eat with you I guess. I have nothing better to do than look at your ugly face," the half-demon said with a grumble. _Why does that dog boy have to be soooooooo mean to me!!! I haven't even done anything mean...well...yet_. Kagome strode over to her bike and picked a couple of fruits and vegetables and threw some at Inuyasha. They both plopped down to eat the small meal while facing each other with a look of distaste. All of the sudden Kagome felt a weird sensation that a power was nearby. She glanced back at Inuyasha and noticed that he didn't look alert at all and figured that there must jewel shard nearby.

"Inuyasha, I'm having this strange feeling...."

"What? You ate too much again you little pig?"

"NO!!!! I think there's a jewel shard nearby." Inuyasha dropped his food and picked up Kagome and lifted onto his back.

"What way do I go?"

"Ummm....hold on I have to concentrate." Kagome closed her dark eyes and focused on the sensation that pulled at her spirit. After a few moments Inuyasha began to believe that this weight on his back had fallen asleep. He unexpectedly caught a faint whiff of a demon coming from his left. At the moment Kagome lifted her eyelids and spoke.

"I'm getting the feeling from the left." _I don't like the sound of that_, thought Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, there's no mistaking it. It's coming from that direction," Kagome vocalized and pointed to their left.

"Well, this will be great fun then!" Inuyasha laughed out as he bounded down through the forest.

What do you think? It's my first story on this web site. Please give me some reviews!!!


	2. How Can This Happen?

Disclaimer: Sad days, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Two: How Can This Happen?  
  
The scenery flew by in a swirl of green, brown, and blue. Kagome barely caught the sound of birds chirping they're sweet song. The farther they scampered into the forest the quieter everything became around them. Inuyasha started to slow down because his nose found the stench so strong that he felt nauseated. Trying to keep his lunch down his legs decelerated. The lump of girl on his back slumped forward and dug her head into the nook of Inuyasha's neck. Though he was more concerned about what his nose was finding so offending the young half-demon found that he liked the feeling of the small girl there.  
  
A yelp engraved itself through the silence and the dog ears perked up and the amber eyes swiftly zoomed in to the area were the piercing sound came from. Very abruptly, out of nowhere, it looked like what was a fox appeared, or what was left of a fox. Its eyes had been torn from the home they knew so that empty orifices looked at nothing, though it seemed to know where the hero's were. The once black nose had a chunk out of it, but it seemed to work just fine. The fox's nose, or what was left of it, wiggled with such intensity that they knew that it knew just were they stood. An ear was missing, possibly chewed of by another animal, and the one that was left was turned backward, as if listening for something that wasn't there. It's used to be gorgeous fur had gaps and what was rest of the red-brown coat was matted together with mud. In its unforgiving jaws was an unconscious fox youth.  
  
Kagome stared up at the creature, not sure what to make of it. Right away she noticed the poor young fox in the demon's mouth and...a jewel shard in its back!  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered into his ear, "I can see a jewel shard embedded into the demon's back." He let go of her so she could slip to the ground as quietly as possible. Then the mighty half-demon took out his sword. His best weapon made from a fang of his father's, the Tetsusaiga. The fox heard the blade sliding out and turned its massive head toward the fighter. Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, pointed to him self and the sword, then the demon, then at her, and at last to the youth still clutched in its mouth. Kagome nodded and knew that he was going to strike the demon and wanted her to dash as silently as possible to save the child.  
  
The smaller half-demon leapt gracefully into the sky and smacked the larger demon hard enough so that it dropped the miniature fox to the brown earth. Kagome swiftly raced over and picked up the small creature and flew back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I need you to find a good hiding spot where you won't make any noise." Inuyasha looked at her to make sure she understood what he was saying; the only way that this demon would know where they were was by sound. Kagome nodded her head abruptly, and off she went with the unfortunate child in her arms trying to make no sound at all.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to the demon, "As for you, you load of crap, you're going down!" With that he prepared with first attack on this creature of darkness. 


	3. His Father?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and I hate this cuz it always reminds me)

Chapter Three: His Father?

Swinging the Tetsusaiga toward the demon fox Inuyasha tried to strike on the beings back, right were Kagome said that the jewel shard was. The sword landed where it was aimed at, but the demon seemed to not feel a thing...in fact, there wasn't even a puncture of the flesh, not so much as a mark. Flipping off the huge fox Inuyasha studied the beast, not sure what to do.

Meanwhile, Kagome had traveled far enough away from the fight that she could speak without being afraid. She gazed at the small fox in her arms. He was the cutest little thing with red-brown fur being held by a bright green hair tie, it matched the color of his shirt with a little leaf print. His tiny outfit was completed with dark sapphire pants, a miniature fur vest, and a cloth belt that matched his pants. His eye's started to flutter open and his pupils drifted toward Kagome's flawless face.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" the animal softly mumbled.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, and Inuyasha's still back there trying to fight off the evil spirit. We saved you from being eaten and now we're hiding so we don't make any noise," Kagome replied with a warm smile.

"I'm Shippo..." the fox's eyes grew to an enormous size, "and my father!" Shippo's face started to fall and he became quiet, his eye's drooped to the ground. "I'm sorry, so sorry for what is happening. My father...that was my father who's doing all of those horrid things. A while ago my father was killed by some evil demons that were collecting some of the Jewel of Four Souls shards. They skinned him and fed the rest of his body to vultures." Tears started collecting in his eyes. Shippo became still and had a lost look on his face. Kagome slowly crouched and landed on her knees and embraced the child tightly in her slim arms. After a sniffle Shippo drew his beautiful emerald eyes up to Kagome and continued his story. "After they cleaned his pelt one of them sewed a shard into the fur for looks because they wanted to obtain the entire jewel before they used it. The shard that the demon had sewed was sucked into dried skin of my dad. The vultures that had eaten his flesh became what they had consumed and the pelt summoned the flesh back to be reformed into my father. My dad then killed all three of the demons and crushed the bones with his teeth. I watched to whole thing from a distance." Kagome was shocked. She thought for a second, something didn't seem quite right.

"But Shippo, how come there are still parts missing?" asked Kagome not knowing what to do.

"Well, some of my dad had already been digested, so the parts that were already destroyed from they're stomach acid couldn't be reformed. His eyes, an ear, and part of his nose, and a lot of fur can't be replaced. In fact, the only thing that works is his ear; he can't see or smell anything at all. I just wish that I could just save the skin of my father, it's so important to me, to be able to smell my dad just as he was. He doesn't even recognize his own son's voice and he attacked me, in fact....he was about to eat me before you guys came along. I just want him back to his old self." Shippo finished with a defeated look on his face. He thought it would be completely impossible that anything would be saved of his father. Kagome leapt to her feet and placed the child on the ground. She ran with a burst of energy toward Inuyasha and the fox demon.

"KAGOME!!! Where are you going!!!"

"Stay there Shippo," she yelled back, "I'm going to try to save a part of your father!" Shock over took Shippo's face and realized that she would be in great danger. Kagome ran as hard as she could and stopped at what she though would be a safe distance away.

"INUYASHA!!! Don't hurt him!!! He's Shippo's dad!" The dog boy turned around with huge eyes, disbelief shot through his them. _What the hell is she talking about? I couldn't hurt him if I tried; I just have to find his weak spot!_ The ear that was left on the fox perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. A dangerous low growl departed from his throat as he leapt toward the sound.


	4. Attack from the Dead Fox Demon

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, stop bugging me

Chapter Four: Attack from the Dead Fox Demon

Shippo reached Kagome's side just before his now demented father did. Kagome's already huge eyes became even larger as the partly digested animal rushed toward the school girl. A flash of bright crimson and silver flew before her pale face.

"I don't think so you basterd! I'm not going to allow you to even try to get her!" Inuyasha screamed at the attacking beast. The Tetsusaiga was swung at the demons throat, but not rapidly enough. The fox smacked the half dog demon with all of its power sending him soaring into the side of a rocky cliff. After gravity claimed power over Inuyasha and he crashed to the ground, and he blacked out from being tossed around.

"Inuyasha! Please be okay!!! OH GOD!!!" The fox turned back to Kagome and Shippo with a sneer on its face that bared its razor sharp teeth. The demon bound toward the two helpless individuals and in one snap of the colossal jaws Kagome and Shippo were ripped apart. Inuyasha opened his golden amber eyes and found that his companions were mashed between the rotten teeth of the demon fox. Still stunned from the massive blow that he received it took a while for the last standing hero to realize what had happened. Sluggishly the conqueror gained his composure, took hold of his sword, and hoisted himself to his feet.

"My friends...you killed...my friends," Inuyasha growled to the demon through his clenched fangs. He saw red, the crimson blood of Kagome and Shippo; it covered the entire scene through his eyes. _I will get my revenge you half dead mongrel!!! I will not let them perish in vain!!!_ Taking up the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha blindly swung only seeing Kagome's body crushed underneath the pressure of the demons fangs. The fox turned toward Inuyasha's voice just at the instant the half dog demon put all of his might into the attack. The sword sliced through the eye holes of the fox. Roaring in pain the creature threw its head left and right trying to rid itself of the pesky vermin that was giving it so much trouble. Inuyasha shoved the weapon into the gaping wound further. The fox stumbled, swaying side to side before collapsing to the earth. A bright blue illumination showed through the crack that Inuyasha had inflicted into the demon's skull. The flesh peeled away and disintegrated. All that remained was the original coat and the jewel shard that Inuyasha quickly removed from the expired fox's fur. Gasping heavily he collapsed in a heap of silver and scarlet, and started tearing up thinking about Kagome and the fox child.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga the flea had finally come to help; he had just come a little bit too late, which irritated Inuyasha even more.

"Finally you come, a lot of help you are," grumbled Inuyasha trying to hide his face from the tiny flea.

"Master, where is Kagome?" A clawed hand came down upon the insect firmly.

"NEVER MIND ABOUT KAGOME, ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha hastily stood up to get away from Myoga. Quietly the young half-demon whispered toward the flea, "She died, she was crushed with a young fox cub inside the jaws of the child's father. The father had a jewel shard in its back, and now...they're both gone." Myoga looked at Inuyasha, knowing that he was filled with sadness. Inuyasha picked up the fox pelt, jewel shard, and Kagome's possessions. _At least I'll have her scent that she left on her belongings._ Myoga then followed Inuyasha deeper into the forest. The two had walked until night feel and the heartbroken Inuyasha didn't notice as the darkness surrounded his body. Myoga jumped up onto his master's shoulder, letting his young lord sort through his jumbled feelings, the flea curled up and fell asleep. Inuyasha trudged aimlessly through the night thinking about how alone he always was, how no one wanted to be around him for very long. _Poor Kagome, she was still young, and I feel bad for anything I ever said that mean to her._ He remember that very afternoon he had said he had nothing better to do than look at her ugly face. _Why do I say such things? I don't really mean them, in fact, she was beautiful and she didn't even snap back at me, or even try to sit me._ A small sigh escaped his lips as he gazed up for the first time since the battle. Morning was coming and a slight fog descended on the forest. Through the mist Inuyasha could make out two silhouettes. He made a small gasp and awoke Myoga. The flea sat up, blinking rapidly at the figures, he then squinted to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Lord Inuyasha, I do believe that they are Kagome and the young fox, or to more precise, the souls of them." The fog grew even thicker as the souls came closer.

"Inuyasha? I hope you did well and that you'll be okay."

"And thank you sir, for putting my father's spirit back where it belonged, hopefully I will find him there."

"Watch master, as the souls are making they're final fair well to you." The bewildered half-demon watched as Kagome and Shippo came closer, and the closer they got, the more fog came.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha dashed to the girl and wrapped her into his arms, "Don't leave me! I never want to be alone again!"


	5. DON'T LEAVE ME!

Disclaimer: Okay, let me check....ummm...nope, still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Five: DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

An astonished look crossed Kagome's face. What is he talking about? "Inuyasha, you won't be alone. We'll stay with you." He pulled away from the sweet girl that he hastily surrounded with his arms. _That's funny_, he pondered, _she feels solid enough. Oh crap, what did I do?_ The fog withdrew away from the dark haired beauty and the spunky fox child.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" Inuyasha rasped out hoarsely as thunderous as he could. Kagome's gorgeous eyes grew to an extreme size when she took in what her partner had lashed out.

"No," she replied calmly, trying to relax him with the tone of her voice, "When you tried to defend Shippo and me....oh, this is Shippo!" Kagome mentioned apologetically when she caught the perplexed expression Inuyasha gave her, and then she continued. "While the demon was busy with you, Shippo used his fox magic to make copies of us from dolls. I screamed loud enough to attract the demon's attention to get him away from you, but you were knocked out and didn't see us get away on Shippo's flying horse. You only saw us being eaten. Don't worry, we're okay." Kagome finished her explanation with a soft smile and gazed at Inuyasha with concern for him.

"WELL...HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME BACK UNTIL NOW!!! STUPID GIRL!!! I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE GONE OR NOT!!!" Inuyasha screeched at the bewildered girl. As the fuming mad dog eared boy turned and stormed away from Kagome, she yelled back at him,

"Sorry, Shippo didn't realize how far away we had really gotten! Jeez Inuyasha! Chill out!" The half-demon didn't even glance back at her or slow his pace. _Wow, Inuyasha seems to be a jerk! Kagome doesn't deserve that kind of treatment! _Shippo considered to himself. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, gathered her things that her companion so graciously took with him, got on her bike, and started riding after Inuyasha. Shippo jumped into basket on the front of Kagome's transportation and got comfy.

"Lord Inuyasha," Myoga started with his master, "perhaps you could be..." before the flea could finish amber eyes glared at the tiny insect telling him to shut it before he squished him again. The sensitive dog nose noticed Kagome's scent teasing him. It helped his dreadful disposition some, but having the knowledge that the girl was alive made him feel the best. He decided to just continue on the path they were going, maybe stop in an hour or so for food. Kagome just happily pedaled behind the brooding half-demon, soaking in the morning sun while Shippo started to fall asleep inside the bike basket.


	6. Inuyasha's Loneliness

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd be in heaven, but I don't...so I'm not

Chapter Six: Inuyasha's Loneliness

The small group trudged through the forest stopping occasionally for snacks or bathroom breaks. Kagome didn't push the point to Inuyasha that she was getting exhausted because he was still in a foul mood. Wrapped in his thoughts Inuyasha didn't even notice anybody else becoming weary, his mind was still in an awful disposition. Finally after hiking all day his puppy dog nose picked up scents of a village and his ears perked up at the sounds of people milling around about a mile away and he's feet stopped. Kagome looked up and almost ran her bike into the silver haired boy.

"Why have we stopped?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Because stupid, there's a village just up ahead, I though maybe you guys were tired and wanted to eat. Besides, the sun is going to set in an hour or so." Inuyasha gruffly responded.

"Well then," Kagome started sounded rejuvenated, "let's get going!" The stubborn boy didn't move an inch.

"Come on Inuyasha! Me and Kagome are hungry and tired! Will you just get going?" Shippo yelled at him.

"I'm not going in the village with you, ya little jerk! I'll be just outside it if you need me though." Kagome decided not to press why Inuyasha didn't want to stay in the village with them. _It's to bad Inuyasha despises me so much, he would've stayed with us then._

"Well Shippo, let's go find somewhere to stay for the night." Kagome started to pedal and swerved a little to avoid hitting her disagreeable friend and headed toward the village. Inuyasha watched the green skirt disappear into the distance with a blur of pink underneath. He lifted his head to search for an extension of a tree that had a homey appearance to it. Picking one, he leaped up to the ruff brown surface and decided it would be fine for now.

"Lord Inuyasha, why do you always have a need to be alone?" Myoga questioned. The dog boy landed on his hunches and crossed his legs into a lotus position. "Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga tried to get him talking again. The amber eyes that flew shut after the half-demon plopped down opened slightly.

"I remember as a young child," Inuyasha started, "that I had tried to play with other kids, all of them, but..." his sentence drifted off into the wind. The wise and patient flea jumped down from his master's shoulder and landed in front of desolate boy. His too-big-eyes-for-his-little-head intensely gazed at the silver haired emotional disaster. "My mother, she accepted me, she loved me the best she could. The other people who lived around us, they didn't ever want to be around me. Me and my mom were made to eat in solitude; we weren't ever invited to celebrations for anything."

Back in the village the leader lent Kagome and Shippo a small hut. The abode needed to be dusted and swept, but other than that it would be perfect. Kagome thanked the leader and with Shippo's help, cleaned the one- roomed residence. The wooden floors shone brightly and the shelves returned to their deep red wood color. A grin grew upon Kagome's face that made Shippo giggle in delight.

"Shippo, will you get out what we'll need for bed while I make dinner?" Kagome requested to the fluffy-tailed child.

"No problem Kagome! You can count on me!" he replied in glee, he already started to love helping this happy woman, she was contagious with her ecstatic mood that she always seemed to be in._ Now, I'm super hungry and I bet Shippo and Inuyasha are too, what is the fastest thing I can make?_ she pondered while rummaging through her back pack, _RAMEN!!!_ Taking out her self-heating pot and timer she made heaps of ramen at the speed of light while the little helper made a bed, gathered a bit of wood, and started a fire for the night.

"Shippo, come on, let's go and bring Inuyasha his supper and we'll eat with him." The cook enthusiastically exclaimed. They gathered the ramen into bowls, Inuyasha's the biggest of all, and started down the path to their forlorn escort. Cantering down the road they began to reduce speed when they caught the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"...they made her feel dirty for being with a demon, and since I was his son they treated me worse. Do you really blame me for not wanting to go to the village with them? I would probably be thrown out the minute I stepped foot on their land." The ears of the dark-haired girl heard the sadness in his voice and understood now why poor Inuyasha didn't want to come to the village with them. _So it wasn't because he despises me, it's because all anyone has ever done is be mean to him!_ She waited for him to go on, but for some reason he didn't.

"Kagome, I can smell you there." _Crap!!! I was so into what I was telling Myoga that I just now caught her scent. I wonder how long she's been there._ Blushing profusely because she had been busted Kagome stepped from behind the bushes and yelled up to her friend in the tree.

"INUYASHA!!! We have food! Will you please come down and eat with us?" He decided he would ignore the fact that her ears had heard anything he said and hurdled his body to the ground to enjoy dinner. He took his unusually large bowl from the girl who cooked and tasted the chow. _Wow! This stuff is great, even if it does come from the future! I hope she'll bring some back next time too. She better have more of it in her back pack!!! _The famished dog boy inhaled his meal so fast that Kagome could see were the invention of the vacuum cleaner came from. After their meal the three satisfied group members lazily laid on their backs and watched the clouds. Soon night would sweep the stars over the sky and Kagome and Shippo would return to the hut in the village.


	7. Who Could That Be?

Disclaimer: My heart is torn because I don't own Inuyasha, feel my pain  
  
Chapter Seven: Who Could That Be?  
  
The moon and stars finally blazed in the dark sky. The fuzzy fox child and the slender girl started to make their way back to where they would be staying for the night. Shippo, exhausted from the day's events, started to fall asleep while walking. Kagome took him up in her china doll arms and nuzzled him close to her. _Shippo is so cute, maybe I'll take care of him, like his mother would. Poor thing has no one now...just like Inuyasha.   
_  
Her brain remember what he had said earlier and her eyes almost began to tear up at the though of being alone so long. Shippo smelled salt and heard some sniffling. The child's eyelids lifted just enough to notice that his protector had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" the child asked through his sleepiness. The tears were wiped with a fragile hand.   
  
"Nothing Shippo, just a little bit homesick," she answered back hoping that, that would convince him. All cuddly and warm, he just shrugged his miniature shoulders and turned into Kagome's tummy for more warmth. Her long willowy legs reached the stoop of the shelter and put the slumbering youngster to bed. The flawless girl then gathered her shower supplies and left to go get clean.   
  
Up in the trees Inuyasha followed the two to the hut to make sure they would be okay. Amber eyes watched as Kagome placed the sleeping child under the blankets of the cot and collected washing things from her sack and left again. Figuring Shippo would be okay since he was already dreaming away Inuyasha put Myoga in charge of the slumbering child and followed the girl so no demons would try to attack her, especially when she would be totally vulnerable. He stayed totally silent soaring from branch to branch keeping an eye on how far she was strolling.   
  
After a short while Kagome found a hot spring that tempted her senses. She placed her things next to the replacement tub. Getting undressed and placing the clothes on some low branches so they wouldn't get dirty she stretched her arms up to sky. She placed a toe slowly into the water to make sure it wasn't too hot and glided into the warmth. She didn't notice a silver haired peeping tom watching her carefully.   
  
His jaw almost dropped to the ground seeing her beauty unleashed. _She's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous! How did I not see this before?_ His eyes grew wider as he watched the beauty cleanse her voluptuous body. His breathing became faster as she massaged the soap over her breasts and down the rest of her skin. He knew that his eyes shouldn't be watching her bathe. Commanding himself to turn away he twisted his head and just listened to the water cascade down the body that he started to yearn for.   
  
_Stop it you pervert!!! You shouldn't have started watching her in the first place! She would sit me billion times if she knew that I was here!_ He waited until he heard the sound of rustling clothes before he turned back. He smelled her clean skin and noticed how her glistening hair shined in the moon light. Kagome recollected her stuff and made her way back to the village and to the bed that she desperately wanted to crawl in. She reached the hut, put away her things, and scooted next to Shippo under the blankets.   
  
Silver hair flew behind the half-demon as he trailed the now clean girl intoxicated with her scent. He reached the closest tree to where the sweet scent radiated from and settled on a branch for the night. The amber eyes leisurely sealed themselves against the night. Inuyasha didn't fall totally asleep; he senses were always on guard just in case something came along.   
  
A few hours passed and the muscles in the half-demon's body began to relax even though the nose and ears still twitched this way and that making sure everything was okay. A slight rustle sounded from the bushes underneath the tree were the dog eared dreamer lounged. Inuyasha open his eyes to see what was going on. The golden amber orbs noticed a girl with long raven hair and puffy red pants creep over to the door of the residence. His eyes flew open and his body became stiff._ No! That can't be her! That's not even close to her scent!_


	8. I Thought You Were Dead!

Disclaimer: Thanks for reminding me that I don't own Inuyasha, I'm gonna go in my corner and cry now...jerks!

Chapter Eight: I Thought You Were Dead!

She entered through the door keeping her glowing soul stealers at bay. She wanted to do this herself, find out who this demon was. The snake like soul stealers glided around the hut, making sure no one could come in or out. _She even tried to resemble me!!! She's not going to get away with it!!!_ The attacker poised an arrow to strike into Kagome when she noticed a crimson and silver figure outside trying to get in.

"Is that you Kikyo? I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha cried out to the woman trying to kill Kagome. Kikyo glared at him with hate radiating from her eyes.

"I am dead Inuyasha, I died fifty years ago!" Kikyo replied through gritted teeth, "And now I have come back and I'm going to kill these two demons!" She turned her attention to the snoozing girl and child, pulling her arrow back to strike them through their hearts. Inuyasha swiftly broke through the soul stealers and knocked the bow and arrow from Kikyo's hands. She quickly retaliated and smacked his face with her cold palm. Inuyasha couldn't move from the shock. She had hit him! A glowing light grew from beside Kagome, the jewel shards were blazing brightly. Kikyo caught sight of them and took the jar to examine them closer.

"What are these Inuyasha? Who is this demon?" Kikyo inquired to the boy.

"Those are shards of the Jewel of Four Souls, and that is no demon. She's Kagome, Kaede said that she's the reincarnation of you." He replied softly not wanting to wake the sleepers. She glared at him thinking that he was lying to her.

"It can't be the scared jewel, I burned it along with my body so long ago, and you are lying to me Inuyasha. Nothing has changed after fifty years, has it?" she cooed annoyingly. Her expression returned to loathing for Inuyasha and soul stealers had entered the shack. His eyes became large as some of the green glowing snakes wrapped themselves around him and a support beam. He was going no where. Cruel laughter sounded from Kikyo's throat.

"So who is she? Your new lover? Have you replaced me in your heart? You're a fool to believe anyone could love you as much as I did." She spat her words at him wishing he had died like her. With his claws entangled Inuyasha couldn't move and more of the soul stealers were coming to bind him tighter than before. He struggled against them, trying to get free, but it was no use.

"Maybe you'd like to join me in hell?" Kikyo taunted as she picked up her bow and arrows. She loaded the bow and drew back the arrow and pointed it directly at his heart. Her cold eyes told him that she wasn't just messing around, that this was real. Hoping that Kagome would awake soon he shut his eyes so he wouldn't watch the arrow pierce though his body.


	9. Kagome Saves Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Inuyasha, it's probably not any different now.

Chapter Nine: Kagome Saves Inuyasha

_A dream, I'm dreaming...Inuyasha's going to hell...with this girl?_ Kagome's dream intertwined with what was going on in reality. Her black pupils began to show themselves as her creamy eyelids lifted. The brown eyes adjusted to the darkness and she distinguished Inuyasha and a woman that looked like her. The ebony hair reached down to her waist, the brown eyes were cold and filled with hate. _She could almost be my twin, what a minute!_

Kagome realized that she wasn't dreaming and her hero was really in trouble. She knew what she had to do. Silently she pulled her body out from under the blankets and scooted to her supplies. Next to the bright yellow back pack laid her bow and arrows that had been given to her by some of the villagers. _I need to control my breathing so that the woman doesn't notice I've moved._ Kikyo didn't detect that the sleeping girl just a few feet away had awoken and was on her way to get her weapons.

"Inuyasha, why don't you open you're eyes? Are you that afraid of dying?" Kikyo sneered at him, hoping to make him upset. He wasn't afraid though, he just didn't want to see the woman he loved hurt him again; his eyes had already seen that before. Out of the blue his twitching ears noticed that Kagome's breathing had changed, it was no longer relaxed, but it sounded like she was trying to control it...and it was much farther away. His eyes snapped open to take their fill of Kikyo's face, but in the back he saw Kagome take up her bow and arrows.

"Okay bitch, you better have a good reason for coming in here and tying up Inuyasha with...those things," Kagome said coldly in Kikyo's ear, "And you better put your arrows down, before I do something I don't really want to." Right after she threatened Kikyo she poked the woman in the back with one of her arrows. Kikyo didn't move. "All right bitch, your choice!" Kagome screamed as she drew back her arrow swiftly and let it fly in the woman's back. "No one tries to kill Inuyasha while I'm around!"

A high pitched shriek escaped through Kikyo's lips as she was hurled forward and slammed to the floor. The green soul stealers quickly unwrapped themselves and flew to their mistress's side. Inuyasha slumped to the floor and blacked out. The glowing snakes wrapped themselves loosely around Kikyo so they wouldn't damage her more and floated their woman away from the attacker and out into the distance. Dropping the wooden bow to the hard floor Kagome raced over to the lump beside the support beam.

"INUYASHA!!!" With all the commotion going on Shippo barely woke up, but hearing Kagome scream for the half dog demon snapped him awake. Sitting up the child saw the beautiful girl run over to the fallen boy. "Oh Inuyasha, please be okay," she pleaded in his ear, "Please wake up." Her eyes filled with tears and overflowed down her cheeks. She rolled him onto his back and untied his shirts and stripped him of both. Angry burns smoldered in long strips every which way across his chest. Blood started to pool where the soul stealers squeezed his body to the beam.

"Shippo, help me drag him over to the bed." The little helper transformed himself into a modest red wagon. "Good job! That's perfect!" Kagome squealed as she hoisted his upper body on the fox wagon and pulled it over to the bed were she put Inuyasha under the covers. The dark haired girl found some burn ointment and lathered his chest with it. She rebuilt the fire so it would warm her up as Shippo curled next to Inuyasha and fell fast asleep again. Finally when Shippo started dreaming once more, a pair of amber eyes opened to find not Kikyo, but Kagome watching over him. His nose caught the scent of salt and the fire light glistened where the tears had made their paths down her pink cheeks.

"Kagome? Are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?" his voice came out gruffly because his throat had been crushed when the soul stealers trapped him. Her brown eyes were still watering a little bit, but a small smile painted itself across her face.

"I'm okay; I was just worried about you. You were knocked out for a while," she softly reassured him. Her forehead scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together, "Inuyasha? Who was that woman? It seemed that she knew you." He wanted to ignore the question, it was so peaceful between them now, and he felt right with Kagome, but he knew that she would eventually get it out of him one way or another.

"That," he began with a murmur, "was Kikyo." He checked her face for any hurt or malice; he found none, so he continued with his story. "Kikyo was my first love. We were in love for a long time. She's Priestess Kaede's sister who died fifty years ago after she pinned me to the tree. We were tricked by the demon Naraku and he tried to kill us both so he could get the jewel. Because of him Kikyo didn't trust me anymore, and thought that I would become evil. I loved her even when she shot me." He ended and didn't want to go on; it was like a thousand knife's to his heart and soul. It broke his heart to think of her, even the good memories.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I know it hurts. I'll always be here for you when you need me." A smile graced her face once again as she nudged her way under the blankets next to him. He was a bit surprised, but welcomed the supple girl into his arms and they shut their eyes and fell asleep together.


	10. Home Again

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but I'll work on it

Chapter Ten: Home Again

Inuyasha woke up to the yummy smell of food cooking. He opened his eyes to Kagome pouring a huge amount of ramen into his bowl. Excited the dog boy jumped out of bed into the place right in front of his huge vat of noodles.

"I see your feeling much better," Kagome said cheerily, "That's good, because I wouldn't want to worry about you while I'm at home." His mouth had already consumed the noodles. Inuyasha exploded at her, spitting ramen remains all over the room.

"WHAT!!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME NOW?" He just didn't understand her need for her family and school.

"Because fat head, I need to turn in some homework and take a few tests. Possibly visit my family?" she yelled back. "You don't have to thank me for saving you or anything last night either, jerk!" she spat running out the door. _Why does he always have to argue with me? Why does he need to be with me..._a blush made its way up her cheeks_...what a minute, hold the phone._ She completely made a one-eighty turn and jogged back to the hut. _Don't worry, I understand Inuyasha._

She walked back into the hut to have the scene of Inuyasha chasing Shippo around the one roomed shack. They were to into playing, umm...or fighting to even notice her entrance.

"You little flea bag! You'd better not tell Kagome that!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could while running after the brat.

"Tell her what Inuyasha?" Shippo taunted the larger half demon. "That you..." The half dog demon had reached Shippo and started pounding him.

"Sit boy!" Down his head went into the floor smashing his face making the wood shape to his features. Shippo ran to his mother in a flash.

"Kagome! What did ya have to do that for?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't think you should hurt Shippo for telling me the truth!" She retaliated loudly. The grumpy boy picked himself up and made a quizzical face toward his new crush.

"Why did you come back, I thought you were going home. Are you lost little girl?" he mocked the woman in front of him. He could see that she almost became up set from the comment he had just made, but her face changed into a calm, collected look and she slid over to him.

"No," she cooed delicately in the silver dog ear, "I just thought you'd want to see me off, would you please take me?" She pouted her bottom lip out and her eyes grew huge, not from fear or surprise, but with a request. _Ah! How can I say no that face?_

"Okay, I guess I can do that for you." He said reluctantly, but when he felt the black haired beauty throw her fair arms around his taut body and press her curvy frame against him, he knew it was going to be worth it.

"Can I come with too?" Shippo enthusiastically chirped to the couple.

"No, Myoga will go with you to Kaede's home in her village and Inuyasha will meet you there later." Kagome said back as she released the surprised silver haired boy. Shippo's face fell, but he agreed without a sound. The flea and fox started on their way back to Kaede. Inuyasha watched them trod of into the distance and felt two downy lips on his cheek. Startled, he turned his head and the amber eyes met deep brown oceans.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome happily said taking his hand in hers and dragging him toward the direction of the well.

"Ya know, it would be faster if you got on my back."

"Okay! No problem." She hopped on his muscular back and he felt her breasts press against his body through the two shirts. He ignored he's naughty thoughts and sprung off to the well that would take Kagome away. They reached their destination in less than ten minutes and Inuyasha watched as Kagome leapt into the bone-eaters well to her time and family. Even though he regretted seeing her go, he knew that she needed a break.

The gloomy half demon embarked on his way to Kaede's, but paused when he could swear that he heard the girl's lovely voice tell him good-bye. He smiled, all though still melancholy, and traveled to short distance to the old priestess's village. It took his legs longer to reach the stoop because part of his heart left with Kagome, so he arrived at the old woman's hut at about the same time Shippo and Myoga did.

"Hey Inuyasha! Have a nice time with Kagome?" the little fox commented, not trying to hide his hinting. POW! Shippo was flat on the ground with a huge bump on his head.

"That'll teach ya, ya little fuzz ball!" the assailant belted out before walking into the hut and plopping down in front of the fire where Kaede was already sitting. "Old woman, why is Kikyo back? I thought you said she had died?"

"Ah Inuyasha, ye have met the new Kikyo. I would have thought that she would come later." Old Kaede replied to the agitated half demon.

"What? You knew that she wasn't dead?" his voice showed that he was shocked that Kaede hadn't told them yet.

"Oh, ye think I should have told ye? Ye would have a hard time with it, and would have tried to find her."

"But what happened? She doesn't seem the same, and if fifty years have passed wouldn't she be old, like you? Plus, she hates me!"

"What I told ye before was true, she did die that day she pinned ye to the scared tree. Yet, she was revived by the demon Naraku some time ago, but only her soul because her body was burned so long ago. Somehow Naraku tricked a witch into making a full sized clay model of my dear sister Kikyo and the witch manipulated Kikyo's soul into possessing the clay and becoming somewhat whole again." Kaede started to tell Inuyasha, but he interrupted the old woman.

"Then what were those green...glowing...snake thingies?" asked the dog eared boy.

"Those are called soul stealers Inuyasha. You see, Kikyo needs souls to stay alive, particularly women's or girl's souls to keep her power. She can not survive with out these human souls." Kaede finished. She didn't want to talk about her dead older sister anymore, so before Inuyasha could say anything else, she limped over to where her food was and started a soup for later and the boy that sat in his lotus position picked himself up off the floor and left to be with his thoughts.


	11. Going to Get Kagome

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but I love him anyway

Chapter Eleven: Going To Get Kagome

"Shippo! Will you just leave me alone!" Inuyasha's mood deteriorated in a down ward spiral since Kagome jumped into the well to visit her family in the future.

"Why don't you just go get her, ya butt head! There's no point for you to stay around here and mope! You've been a jerk ever since she left!" the little fox child squeaked up at the intimidating half demon before scampering into Kaede's hut. The stronger boy almost chased after the annoying fox, but decided to go and fetch Kagome. _After all, it has been about four days! How can she stay away for so long? Doesn't she care about the jewel...or anything else?_ His mind raced around the kiss the girl had given him before she threw herself into the bone-eater's well. To his surprise his feet found the well in a matter of minutes. _Well...here I go to find that stupid girl._

Down the well the half demon leapt to find the raven haired girl. Blue and purple lights shimmered all around him as he traveled to the future. The soft brown dirt broke his slow descend onto the ground inside the well where Kagome's family kept up the shrine. Amber eyes glanced to the top of the wooden well to make sure he wouldn't hit anyone. Seeing that no one was there he squatted down and hopped out landeding inside the small wooden building. Inuyasha left the building harboring the well behind him and made his way to the girl's house were her and her family lived. He opened the door without knocking and welcomed himself in. Not hungry enough to explore the kitchen, his nose follow Kagome's scent until he discovered her room.

_Man, where is she? Why isn't she at home?_ He looked for her back pack, but it had vanished with the girl. _Maybe she's at the school thing._ Curiosity took over and his clawed hands started to rummage through everything. Good smelling bottles, funny long band aids that he thought were weird because how were they supposed to work when the sticky stuff was on the wrong side? Poking around through more of her things he got into odd objects that he would never know what they were for. Shiny circles, a big black box that he could see himself in, and there were buttons at the bottom. He touched one and a load noise came from the box and he saw images that made him jump to the ceiling. He didn't know how to shut in off, so he just threw it on the floor. It busted all over the floor and he did his best to clean it up, knowing Kagome would be pissed about it. Inuyasha decided that he shouldn't go through anymore of her things and landed his hunches on her bed. His head landed on the pillow that was covered with her scent. Without meaning to the amber eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.

_I'm so happy school's over for the day!!! I'm all caught up and I've taken all my tests that I've needed to, now I can go back and see Inuyasha!!!_ Kagome excitedly thought as she made her way up to her room dashing up the stairs. She bounded into her area and stopped suddenly taking in her broken television. Scared at first, thinking someone had broken into their house; she turned quickly to run out of her room when her eye's found a dog eared boy in her bed, sound asleep. Giggling, she realized he must have encountered the T.V. not knowing what is was and destroyed it out of defense. His ears twitched catching the sound of her adorable giggling. _Oh, I wonder what would happen if I rubbed them?_

She snuck over to the bed and landed on her knees softly to not wake the dreaming boy. His back was turned to her and her arm glided over his head and her gentle fingers touched his soft silver ears. The half demon mumbled something undistinguishable and rolled closer to her touch. Not intimidated anymore her fingers started rubbing his delicate ears furiously. This time Inuyasha rolled his entire body over and cuddled up to the girl's warmth. The mumbling intertwined with a bit of moaning as he continued snoozing away. His brain leisurely awoke and his eyes opened to find Kagome smiling blissfully at him.

"Good morning sleepy head, how long have you been here?" the ear massager asked the just waking up half demon.

"I don't know, maybe a few hours?" he mumbled back to her enjoying his ear rub.

"What did the box say next to the bed when you came in?"

"It said 12 and then two zeros, can you stop talking and just keep rubbing?" His brain stopped, _wait a minute!,_ he flew out of bed. "What are you doing! Who said you could touch my ears!"

"Well you wanted me to keep going!" Kagome started to get frustrated again. "Never mind, I'll go make supper, and then we'll go back to get some more jewel shards." Inuyasha was so surprised that he didn't have anything to say back and his jaw just dropped as she sauntered out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and to the kitchen._ Man, that was great, but..._the confused half dog demon didn't know what to think. He wanted her to touch his ears again. Ignoring his wants, he followed Kagome down to the kitchen and found that ramen was already set on the table in a huge pot.

"Is that all for me? What are you going to eat?"

"Well, I had a craving for chicken, and I knew that you liked ramen. Don't worry about it, just eat," she smiled at him as she handed him a pair of chopsticks. She finished cooking her chicken joined Inuyasha at the table and sucked down her dinner. After they had both finished eating the girl cleaned up the kitchen and packed her bag to go back with her protector. Leaving a note for her mom, telling her that Inuyasha had come to bring her back and would be home in a week or so, she turned to the unpredictable boy and told him,

"Well, I'm ready to go, so let's." They strolled to the building were the well stayed and jumped in to go back for more jewel shards.


	12. The Rescuer

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Inuyasha?

Chapter Twelve: The Rescuer

Inuyasha and Kagome crawled out of the well only to be tossed to the ground by a little fox.

"I'm so glad you guys are back! I missed you super bad!" Shippo cried out in glee. Kagome laughed happily and gathered him up in her loving arms.

"Shippo! Why did you have to pounce on us like that! It's not like were bouncy or anything!" The now pissed off hanyou yelled. Before Inuyasha could do anything to the small child Kagome stood up and started to stroll toward the village. A grumble came from behind her and she knew Inuyasha was following. Down wind of the trio a new threat watched and waited.

Dark purple orbs followed a raven haired beauty that had been kidnapped. _She's lucky I stumbled upon her while traveling_, the monk calmly thought. His long amethyst robe unwrinkled itself as he stood up. The coal black shirt matched his short hair. His locks, or what was left of them, were pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull. The feet attached to the monk found a path that would make it so the two demons wouldn't hear him coming for the girl. He found them again, not very far up the dirt path they took to the village arguing amongst themselves.

"You brat! You take that back!" the dog eared demon screamed trying to get the fox that had hid behind the unfortunate girl. His claws almost ripped her flesh one to many times for the monk to just stand around and watch any longer.

"WIND TUNNEL!!!" was heard by the three arguers and all three shot their heads up in time to see a strange man with a hole in his right hand sucking in everything in sight. A large boulder started rolling it's way to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo and suddenly every thing went black for all three.

_Oh man, my head hurts_. The young pretty lass lifted her eyelids just enough that her pupils showed. _Where am I?_ Not caring about the pain in her head any longer Kagome bolted up and out of the bed she was tucked into. She found herself in a strange hut in a strange village. Her eyes made their way to the window and out, and no one was around that she recognized.

"Inuyasha? Shippo? Where are you?" Kagome squeaked out. A man entered the small room and stared at her. _I've never seen anyone else so beautiful. Now since I've rescued her she has to marry, which is good because I need some children._ Kagome's pink lips tightened and the inside part of her eyebrows knitted themselves together making a glare at the person before her.

"Now that I have rescued you, fair maiden, you have to marry me and bear my children," his lips formed out. She collapsed on the wooden floor. Kagome was shocked speechless. _I have to marry this guy I just met?_ Miroku closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun. A smile graced his lips as he imagined himself and the woman he rescued on their wedding night. The thought disappeared when the woman stormed out of the hut and lift her hand. SMACK!!! A huge, angry red hand print contrasted against his white skin.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY YOU?" Kagome yelled seeming very upset.

"Dear, what is your name?" the man questioned ignoring her comment.

"Um...Kagome," she answered caught off guard, almost stumbling over her words.

"Well Kagome, I'm Miroku," the man in front of her said quite calmly, "and you don't have to marry me, but everyone around here would be very upset if you didn't after I rescued you from those demons. Now, you'll go with these to fine women that have come all this way to help you prepare." As he finished before Kagome uttered a peep the two women whisked her away to prepare the bride to be. Entering another hut Kagome felt warm with the humidity. The bath house had a large tub with a tube coming from the side across the room and into the wall.

"Where does that lead?" the bride asked the two women.

"That goes to the outside were other young ladies boil the water and run it into the tub." One of them replied.

"Now get in dear, and we'll wash you up!" the other commented. Who was Kagome to argue? She let herself get undressed by the two quietly and put her long legs into the lusciously warm liquid. The balmy water enveloped her skin and relaxed her muscles. The bathers went to work on her, cleansing the flush flesh and ridding her hair of all impurities. The concoctions they used made her skin tingle and her locks smelled lovely, better than her shampoo at home. They finished bathing the beauty and drew her out of the delicious fluid and softly patted the body down with fluffy cloths.

Kagome turned around to dress in her clothes, but they were missing. In there place was a gorgeous embroidered pure white dress. She slipped in on over her head and marveled as the skirt shimmied all the way down to the hard wood floor. The bodice cupped her breasts and pushed them up making them very perky. The sleeves started to flare out at her elbows having the appearance of angel wings. The women whisked her off again to another hut that another woman stood with hair instruments.

Kagome sat down and grew very still while the hair dresser fixed her raven strands in an up-do with a couple bleached bone chopsticks. After wrapping her hair and attacking it with the tools the dark hair sat in it's most lovely way. The hair woman then left and another lady entered. She had a few dyes and ground substances with her. With a small brush she painted Kagome's eyes, lips, and cheeks. She was now ready for her wedding to Miroku.

He waited patiently outside the shack for his bride. Soon enough she came out looking absolutely radiant. A few unruly strands of hair found their way down her face accenting her cheek bones and giving her over all appearance a softer look. Miroku, however, didn't look much different. He had on a different robe, a black outer robe and a white shirt, but that was about it.

"Now my bride, we shall go to the priest of the village," the used to be bachelor vocalized to Kagome. She followed silently; not knowing what was going to happen next and hoping that Inuyasha would come to rescue her from the fate of being this monk's wife forever. Soon she found herself with the purple-eyed monk in front of an elderly gentleman. The ceremony had begun.

Inuyasha awoke with a bad headache and soon noticed that Kagome was missing from their small group. Shippo was still unconscious and the half-demon gently plucked him up and ran off to Kaede's to keep an eye on the brat. He then went in search of Kagome.

_Who was that guy who attacked us? Why did he? If he hurt Kagome he's going to get so much worse coming to him!_ His little dog nose followed her scent to another neighboring village quite away from Kaede's. A loud racket came from the center that hurt his ears a bit. He then heard a man say something about Kagome being faithful and patient to some man. _What the hell is going on?_ He burst on the scene at the moment when the old man said that whoever doesn't see that this match is good, should speak now, or forever hold his peace.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT!" Inuyasha howled at the gathering.


	13. I’m Miroku

Disclaimer: If a no one's around and a tree falls in the forest, would I still not own Inuyasha?

Chapter Thirteen: I'm Miroku

Miroku stared at the half-demon before him. He couldn't believe his eyes, was this demon try to take Kagome back? Inuyasha glanced at the bride and did a double-take. _Wow! She looks great!_ His jaw sagged and his eyes couldn't be taken off her.

"What Inuyasha? Do you have a problem?" Kagome screamed at him._ How dare him!_ Without answering her, he glided up to the monk and glowered at his purple spheres. Growling, his arm moved back and soared forward ending in a right hook introducing his fist to Miroku's square jaw. The monk, not expecting this, dropped instantly by the punch. He awoke a few hours later and saw Inuyasha hunched in the corner of his residence with a very sour expression. "What are you still doing here?" the monk cried out scared silly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you again...unless you try to take Kagome away from me again," Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles, a smirk forming on his face. Kagome entered the room then.

"He won't hurt you again. I've explained everything to Inuyasha, it was just a big misunderstanding," Kagome chirped happy to see her patent finally awake. Miroku relaxed with the information his used to be bride gave. "Miroku, I've been sensing jewel shards ever sense I got here. Where are they?" the girl questioned.

"You can sense jewel shards? What are you?"

"Never mind that, were are they?" Kagome demanded.

"They're under my bed, in a little pouch." She toddled over to his bed and lifted the mattress slightly, finding the pouch and looking in. There in the velvet were nestled three more shards of the Shikon Jewel. While she did this the hanyou enjoyed the view of her black boy cut panties with pink lace trim. He was slightly disappointed when she stood back up.

"Great, thanks for the shards!" She placed them in the small vesicle around her neck.

"Just wondering, but why do you have some pieces of the jewel? I thought humans couldn't use it," the fanged boy inquired to the monk.

"To draw out Naraku," the victim answered in a hushed tone. The name pricked at silver canine ears.

"What does Naraku have to do with you?" Inuyasha snarled out, barely able to be understood because of his fury upon hearing the name.

"A few generations back in my family Naraku brought a curse down on my family because they were hunting him. The curse is the wind tunnel and as you can see, I have it. It'll be in my family until Naraku is destroyed. It'll slowly grow bigger and consume my body if that inhumane demon isn't killed." Miroku told the two enraptured listeners.

"Well, since I've wanted to slaughter that basterd for some time, why don't you come with us? You might even be useful, at least more than Kagome is," the dog boy snickered while inviting Miroku along.

"Ya! That'll be a great idea!" Kagome jumped up and down in blissfulness. Amber globes followed her breasts. Inuyasha then turned away and scowled at himself at already being so wrapped up in Kikyo's reincarnation. He heard Kagome speaking again. "As soon as you feel well enough we'll go back to Kaede's village, maybe she'll know more about Naraku." The next morning they left for the old woman's community.  
"So ye all want to gain knowledge about the demon Naraku?" Kaede asked after hearing the entire story.

"Yes Priestess, will you please tell us what you know about the demon?" Miroku pleaded.

"Well young one, I know that he wasn't always demon. In fact, Naraku was a human before he transformed."

"But Kaede, how can that happen?" Kagome impatiently asked.

"Patience child and I shall tell thee. When Kikyo was still alive she found a man in a cave, burned very badly and abandoned by everyone he knew. She knew that he was not going to live, or if he did, he would know pain for the rest of his days. Kikyo took care of him for many days and he fell in love with her. The man knew that he could never be with her because of his injuries, so at a part of the day when my sister was not attending him to go and get food and water, he prayed to the demons around him. He begged them to eat his flesh and devoir his soul. They did so, enjoying feasting upon him, and the result was Naraku. Reborn from the demons that ate his body and his soul transformed from the evil that lived within the devourers. I've also recently heard that he has already gained shards of the jewel, twelve in fact, and has become very powerful." Kaede finished her story and then became quiet once more. No one spoke about Naraku for the rest of the day.


	14. Another Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm in my own world, and there, I own Inuyasha

Chapter Fourteen: Another Meeting

"Well, I think I'll go and take a hot bath, try to relax," Kagome vocalized, the first person to talk since Kaede told them about Naraku. The others in the group just watched her as she took her huge yellow backpack and left the small hut. About ten minutes later Inuyasha gathered himself up and exited the abode also. No one said anything; they all assumed that he was going to be with himself to think about Naraku. In reality Inuyasha has going to make sure Kagome would be okay by herself.

He was totally silent just like last time, gliding through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. His nose followed her aroma down to the hot springs. Her naked body shimmered in the moonlight. The chill in the night air pricked at her pink nipples. His amber globes grew as the peaks reached out. The fanged mouth dropped open as she laid herself into the water and began to stroke the mounds of flesh on her chest. A small whimper escaped her lips and her lungs gasped for air. Something was beside her on a small rock. His mind whirled to try and think of what it might be. His eyes caught the beautiful nude below him once more. Her petite hand traveled down her toned stomach and lower to the angle of her legs.

They released themselves showing her freshly shaven lips to his hungry thoughts. He noticed he was holding his breath, the anticipation made him dizzy. A hand groped for the strange instrument next to the water. A flick of the wrist and it started making a noise. _What is that?_ the hanyou wondered with a bit of fear. Watching Kagome made all alarm flee from his mind. She held it tightly to her two pairs of fleshy appendages, not entering herself, but massaging the outside.

His doggy nose grabbed onto her fragrance that rose from moist sex pot. His control almost didn't hold out, but he knew that he didn't want to scare her. That's all the kept him rooted to his spot on the highest branch of a redwood. _Try and think of Kaede, or even...crap, I just want Kagome! _His torture became complete has she slipped in the vibrating tube and groaned thunderously with pleasure.

"Oh yes, it feels so good... right there," the exposed goddess whispered, "Don't stop...Inuyasha." The silver ears twitched barely detecting his name. _Did she really just say what I thought she said?_ Her arm started to pump faster reaching her glory time. Suddenly a different stench invaded his nostrils. Silver hair flew as he whipped his head to the direction of the odor._ Kikyo..._

Hopping through the foliage, bounding to the dirt below, and stopping right before his former flame, he gathered all of his strength to talk to her again. Cold chocolate daggers met his eyes once again.

"Kikyo, you've returned. Why have you?"

"I'm not here to try and kill you again, if that's what you mean," the deceased girl spat, _at least, yet._ "Inuyasha, what happened between us? How did everything become so tainted?"

"I don't know... I do know Naraku tricked us. He deceived us into hating each other, but...I don't hate you." A red hue grew upon his cheeks and the ground became quite interesting to him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice didn't come out so cold, in fact, it seemed curios, "Do you still love me?" His gold spheres flew up and were greeted by her soft gaze.

"Surely you know who I must feel about you. You were my first love, no one can replace you." A tiny smile became apparent on her beautiful face.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Her open arms threw themselves around his form, he gathered her into his lean extensions. Kikyo's face came close to his, but that darn little canine nose came to realize that Kagome was done with her bath and was walking back to the hut.

"Kikyo, I need to go," with no explanation he ran off toward the village. She sadly watched his back retreat into the distance and a tear found a path down her cheek. _Someday, my love, we will be together once again._ She turned away clinging to that hope and sauntered off to parts unknown with her glowing soul stealers.

"Kagome, how was your bath?" Startled Kagome almost dropped her things.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" She looked suspiciously at him. The crimson kissed his face once again thinking of her in the hot spring.

"Nothing, just thinking about how to kill Naraku." Before Kagome could reply Kaede called out to both of them to come in.

"Now, Miroku has been telling me that there is a small band of mice demons that have been collecting some of the shards that ye two have been hunting for."

"How many do they have Kaede?"

"Well my child, from what this young monk has been telling me, they have three more of less. You all should start out in the morning, perhaps ye all should go to bed now." Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kaede fixed up their beds and got ready to sleep for the night. Miroku snuggled up in the far corner across from Kagome and Shippo who had cuddled up with each other. Inuyasha slumped near the warm fire and dozed off to dream of a young beautiful nude massaging her body with her delicate hands.


	15. A Dream or a Nightmare?

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha were mine, I wouldn't need to write this story

Chapter Fifteen: A Dream or a Nightmare?

_"Inuyasha, you've found me!" A giggle escaped from Kagome. She wasn't ashamed of her nakedness, but welcomed the dog boy into the deliciously warm liquid with her. She undressed him herself, slipping the garments off his seductive body. Her lips introduced themselves to his throat, making a path down the taunt skin._

_ "Kagome what are you doing?" She didn't answer, but made her way further down over his solid stomach. He began to groan from deep in his throat. She lifted her head to meet his eyes._

_ "Inuyasha? Inuyasha,_ wake up...we need to go." The hanyou lifted his eyelids to find his dream girl poking him. "Good, finally you're awake. Hurry and eat your ramen and we'll be on our way." A couple hours later the foursome set out to try and find the mice demons. They trudged down the path for a good hour or so before Shippo noticed that the trees around them had been ground down.

"You guys, look at the trees!" the tiny kitsune cried out. The other three searched around them and noticed something was amiss. The monk scrunched down to examine what was left of a small tree.

"It looks as though someone, or something, gnawed it off. Perhaps we're close to the mice demons lair," Miroku pondered more to himself than to anyone else. Squeak!

"Shippo, be quite! We need to stay silent!" Inuyasha interjected at the small fox.

"Ummm...guys...that wasn't me," a scared fox barely made out. The group turned from the stump they were examining to find a hoard of white, brown, and black mice. They were about the size of children and looked exactly what a mouse should, save for their size and that they always walked up right.

"Oh hell," Kagome breathed out. Quickly Inuyasha gathered the other three into his arms and flew to the nearest tree. Up in the foliage is where he left them and jumped down to fight the hundred or so mice demons that had appeared from no where.

"You dirty rats will wish you'd never been born!" the infuriated fanged boy screamed as he drew out the Tetsusaiga. A wave of rodents came down upon him, their teeth bared ready to chew him up. Startled Inuyasha landed on the soft ground and the Tetsusaiga knocked from his grasp when one of the demons clamped down on his hand with the fangs puncturing through both sides. Two dirt brown mice held his arms down digging their claws into the pliable skin while the others began to take chunks of meat away from his body.

"OH SHIT!!! FUCKING RATS GET OFF OF ME!" the victim howled at the fleet of teeth and claws. Kagome started to cry for the boy.

"Inuyasha, oh gods, someone help him!" she yelled out to on one in particular. Miroku jumped down, but on the way a branch caught him between his legs. He landed so hard that he blacked out.

"A lot of help you are Miroku!" the disappearing hanyou yelped.

"Kagome, I've got an idea," Shippo piped up to his adopted mother. POOF! Shippo became a mouse just like the ones that were eating Inuyasha alive. Only this little mouse had green eyes and red fur, but it didn't matter, the demons wouldn't notice that much. He pulled out a small capsule and Kagome shrank down to fit into it. Carefully Shippo placed his beloved mother into the vessel and floated down to the rest of the mice. Walking up to the rest of the group when he finally reached the dirt Shippo held the glass tube close to his heart before he executed plan.

"Hey guys! I caught the priestess!" a little mousey squeak came out to the demons. The mice stopped gnawing on Inuyasha and turned their attention to the fake mouse. _Good! It's working!_

"We shall sacrifice them to our demon lord!" the mice screeched out in unison. _Uh oh, that doesn't sound good..._ Shippo thought as he glanced over some shoulders of the demons to check on the doggy boy. He bled profusely from the orifices that had been bitten into his flesh. From the amount of blood that was lost Inuyasha had become unconscious to the world around him. The rodents gathered him and Kagome and brought them down to their lair.

"Ummm...could you tell me how we sacrifice invaders to the demon lord? I'm kind of new and haven't ever seen it been done before," Shippo asked a fellow mouse beside him.

"It is true that it has been awhile that we've had enough strength to fight a hanyou, much less a priestess, so I can understand you're confusion. The way we sacrifice offerings to our demon lord is that we prepare them for three days bathing them in milk and making their skin soft with herbs and concoctions. On the last day our lord eats them and burns their bones," the mouse explained to Shippo. _Oh, what have I done?_ The now stunned mousey Shippo decelerated and began to pull back to where he knew Miroku was still knocked out. Hopefully Miroku can help. Kagome and Inuyasha are in real trouble! The little fox turned back to his true self and scampered up the tree to try and wake the monk.

"Miroku! Please wake up! They're going to eat Kagome and Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs. A river of tears poured down his face as he shook the monk harder and harder. A groan came from the body below the kitsune.

"Shippo...where's...everyone..." the sentence vanished in the air.

"Just sleep right now, we have three days, we'll think about what to do tomorrow morning," Shippo assured the exhausted man pulling him from the tree, making a bed for the both of them, and falling asleep in a fitful dream.


	16. The Demon Shows

Disclaimer: I'm still going and I still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Sixteen: The Demon Shows

Inuyasha awoke two days later finding women mice cleansing his naked body. He was strapped to the table that was covered in linen and had a soft pad underneath. To weak from all the blood he had lost a couple days before, he could only growl at the demons. Startled, they scampered out of the bamboo shack. An emerald eyed mouse entered and wobbled over to the infuriated hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you're finally awake. I was so worried," the burgundy rodent squeaked out trying to be as silent as possible.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S KAGOME?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Shhhh, its Shippo. Now be quiet and I'll get you out." Mousy Shippo undid the bindings and found the fire rat material that the dog boy wore. Unfortunately, Tetsusaiga had gone missing. "Here, Miroku said to give you this," the little mouse fox uttered shoving a small bowl of something toward him. Inuyasha grasped it with his clawed hands, lifted it to his lips, and drank. It tasted like peppermint and lavender and instantly his half demon body fully healed.

"Where's Kagome?" growled out the buff silver haired boy as he dressed.

"She's on the other side of the village being taken care of too."

"When can we leave?"

"We should leave now, Miroku will tell you the rest, hold on though," sparkles erupted over Inuyasha and his eyelids dropped once again. A bright light pierced through the thin flesh veil covering amber eyes. Slowly the skin curtains were drawn. Confused, the hanyou found himself outside the demonic village with Miroku seeming to be slumbering across from him and breakfast already cooked. Shippo was no where to be seen.

"Ah, Inuyasha finally awake," the monk began, "Shippo put to much magic and sleeping powder together. You slept the whole day yesterday."

"Where are Kagome and the brat?" The still sleepy dog eared boy interjected pissed that the most important question still hadn't been answered.

"Shippo went back to get Kagome and Tetsusaiga," Miroku replied just as the tiny fox scuttled up to them.

"Kagome and Tetsusaiga are heavily guarded. Ever since I took Inuyasha they've been alert," pouted the kitsune, "Oh, you're awake!"

"All right you brat! Explain NOW!" the fanged boy howled at Shippo.

"Well...I had a plan to save you because Kagome was starting to cry over it and I had to pretend to be a mouse demon and capture Kagome, but you passed out. So then I saved you, but I can't get Kagome or your stupid sword and now they're going to sacrifice her to their demon lord and he's going to eat her!" Shippo said quickly then burst into tears. Miroku restrained the now totally fuming half dog demon from trying to kill the fox.

"Inuyasha, save your energy, Kagome needs you," the calm monk stated. Knowing he was right Inuyasha stopped, gave Shippo the death stare, and grumpily plopped down. "It's been three days since we were attacked. That's how many days they prepare the sacrifice before it, namely Kagome, is eaten. We need to..."

"I'll see you there!" the hanyou yelled back already soaring through the air toward the maiden who needed him._ I am not about to sit around while Kagome gets eaten!_ He leapt over the last batch of trees and landed on the outskirts of a gathering. Tons of mice demons stood on either side of a parade with Kagome as the best float. She was wrapped in thin white gauze from head to toe. It almost seemed like she radiated underneath the material and the amber eyes blinked several times, but it was still there.

She wore nothing else though an arm covered her breasts and the other came down with her delicate hand hiding her sex mound. He noticed that she wasn't moving except for her chest that slightly rose and fell. _Good, she's still alive!_ White lily's and purple roses surrounded the girl's body. At the end of the small procession a huge mouse, three times the size of the others, on a finely engraved oak throne. Saliva dripped from the lord's mouth and Inuyasha knew that he couldn't wait to devour the scrumptious naked girl. Before he could think of anything else the hanyou heard himself cry out.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He rushed toward the leader of mice. Before his claws even got close to the glutinous rodent, a throng of followers attacked him again. Once more chunks were slashed from his body.

"Stop this! Let the mutt watch," the mouse lord ordered, "She'll taste so much sweeter knowing that she was loved." The mouse sneered at the silver haired dog boy, "And then...you'll join her in my belly!" A horrid laugh exploded from the slobbering lord. Licking his lips and he gazed at Kagome the rodent's tongue made its way up and down her delicious body.

"Stop it you basterd!" Inuyasha screamed showing his fangs while being held down by the other mice.

"Why? Is she important to you dog?"

"Leave her alone," the hanyou stated dangerously low. The mouse lord, startled boy the change in demeanor, glanced at the dog boy and broke out into a cold sweat. Purple lighting appeared on the sides of Inuyasha's cheeks, his amber eyes turned blood red, and his claws grew to an extreme length. Pushing away the capture's the new Inuyasha flew toward the mouse lord.


	17. Three More

Disclaimer: For my birthday I want the rights to Inuyasha, that would be a great gift.

Chapter Seventeen: Three More

The mouse lord jumped to avoid the attack. The rodent grew even larger and began to spew bright florescent green acid out of his oral cavity. Inuyasha flipped backward, feet over head, landed on his toes and recoiled away from the ingesting liquid that rushed toward him. A dark sapphire froth oozed from the vermin's fangs.

"Imbecile! You shall die!" A shing rang through the air as the huge demon mouse unsheathed his claws. The lord flew into the atmosphere and descended with the hanyou as his target. He didn't anticipate that the dog boy would move so quickly. Before the demon lord began to come close to the earth again Inuyasha leapt aiming for the rodent. His dog claws sliced through the fuzzy flesh from the nook of his legs to the top of his bulbous head. The remains fell to the ground in identical pieces. Three shiny jewel shards made there way out of the vermin's body.

"You killed the master! Damn you half breed!" screamed the throng of demons around the silver haired dog. Raspy breathing was Inuyasha's only reply. The guards dashed at the offender. They barely had a chance once he got a hold of them. The screams of the slaughtered echoed through the forest startling Kagome into consciousness.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" the priestess breathily vocalized in wonderment.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Abruptly, many of the demon vermin were sucked back to an unknown source. Shippo appeared beside Kagome, released her, and gave her a blanket until she could get more clothes from her pack.

"Shippo, get Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga," the naked beauty demanded. The kitsune turned his fluffy head toward the silver haired one. Fear shook his small body so badly that the fox teeth chattered ferociously.

"No way Kagome, look at him, he's not himself," the red fox child informed Kagome. She also examined Inuyasha and found that the youngster was correct. His dog nose seized the odor of panic and fright that his two companions were radiating of and lunged at the couple.

"No Inuyasha, stop!!!" The usually calm Miroku shouted at the attacker. The hanyou didn't hear him, or at least recognize him, all the attention of his thoughts were on the fox demon and the priestess. _Oh, what am I going to do? I know!_

"SIT!!!" cried out Kagome. A thwack sounded out as dog fangs gnawed on dirt and then blackness poured over his sight.

"Kagome! Get Shippo and move out of there, the mice demons are coming back!" Miroku yelled over to the blanketed girl. Kagome collected the little fox up, dashed over to the jewel shards, and put them into the jar that Shippo had been keeping for her.

"Don't let her get away!" the mouse throng squeaked out. Shippo disappeared and with his fox magic became a giant cat demon. A snarl came from the huge feline and pounced on some of the rodents.

"Cat!!! Run!!!" the others screeched out scurrying in all directions to flee from the frightful nightmare before them. In seconds there were no mice to be seen except for the ones Shippo had pounced on that were unconscious. After all the dust settled Shippo returned to his old self. Kagome made sure she had the new jewel shards and found Tetsusaiga. Miroku made Inuyasha as comfortable as possible on his back and all three left the horrible nightmare that they had just experienced behind them.

A stinging pain jolted Inuyasha from his pleasant dream. He noticed a beautiful woman doting upon him having a very disquieted face. Her eyes were red and puffy and double bags had formed underneath her lovely russet disks. The raven locks were drawn back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Since losing her school uniform she put on a sunny long sleeved shirt and a deep forest skirt. He stared at the brown stains of dried blood all over her outfit.

The dog nose sniffed and the hanyou brain told him that it was his. _What happened? How long have I been out?_ Miroku conveniently entered into the room just then.

"Kagome, it's been two days. Please sleep and I'll watch over him," Miroku whispered to her, highly concerned for her health.

"Thanks Miroku, but I can't sleep until I know he'll be okay," she replied finishing wrapping up the rest of his bandages. In her tired haze she thought that she was hallucinating when Inuyasha told her the words she needed to hear right then. "Kagome, sleep, I'll be okay," he gently said. The girl fell into a deep sleep beside him.


	18. The Kidnapper and the Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this is my hell

Chapter Eighteen: The Kidnapper and the Innocent

The wolf demon sped away from the demon exterminator's village with his prize in his strong arms. The girl had passed out from shock when he attacked her home. He was going to make her his mate.

"Don't worry pretty thing, I'll always protect you," the canine whispered as he looked upon the lovely face with his bright blue eyes. A soft smile appeared as he bounced and dodged his way to the wolf's den. Koga carefully laid down the lady he kidnapped. He had been infatuated with her since the day his clan had arrived in the valley to get away from Naraku. The eyes of the maiden slightly opened, just enough to see the scraggily demon hovering over her body.

"Koga, what..." Sango began, "What are you doing? Where have you brought me?" The wolf lips came closer to her soft pink ones. A tiny puff of air released itself from the demon exterminator's mouth from surprise. Koga's mouth took a different path, not to the lips he yearned for, but to her ear.

"Sango, I've loved you since the day my nose found your scent. I need you to become my mate," the words tickled her tiny ear, his need fully apparent.

"Koga, stop this! We only agreed not to kill you because there were very few of your kind left from when Naraku attacked your clan. You're lucky you aren't dead by now!" Sango cried out.

"Sango, my love, this is why I need you, so there can be more of our kind. They will be very strong because of your demon exterminator heritage. They will be wonderful children." While Koga tried to convince her, Sango grasped the area around where they were and her hand clutched a sharp stone.

"Why can't you take no for an answer?" the girl questioned propelling her knee to his groin making contact with the sensitive region. Moaning in agony the wolf demon hunched over. Sango took her chance and gorged his sculpted leg with the rock. Blood gushed forth and the girl then punched him squarely in his jaw knocking him senseless for a small time. She knew it was her cue to vanish.

Her body became one with the wind, her mind targeted home. The young girl's lungs screamed for oxygen, yet she knew she had to get back to her family. She was worried about what they would think. _Father, please accept me back to our family. I need you!_ Her legs finally reached to familiar land of her ancestors and she was able to slow, she knew that she was safe.

"Father, father, where are you?" the frightened girl yelled as she jogged to her house. As she entered she found her father and the rest of her family around the fire that was cooking dinner. She could barely place one foot in front of the other as she made her way to him. The daughter collapsed and threw her thin arms around his waist and buried her head in his lap and began to cry. "Father! I was so scared, I felt so alone!" Sango sobbed into the material.

"Sango, don't worry, you're back now," comforted her father, "And the elders will see that you're innocent." She turned her head up to see his face. A mystified fog over came her eyes.

"What do you mean the elders will see that I'm innocent?"

"The elders had a meeting when you became absent. Some said you were kidnapped by a wolf demon, others said that you begged him to take you away from here. Sango, honey, do you have anyway to prove that nothing happened between you two?" Horror etched itself into her mind.

"Father, when do the elders reconvene about this?" questioned the blameless child.

"In about two hours or so...don't worry; they'll see you haven't done anything." The family finished they're lunch without much talking and afterward Sango cleaned herself up as best she could to present her case before the elders. Escorts awaited her to bring the young girl to court. Her palms perspired from being nervous and her stomach seemed to be not agreeing with her at all. She entered through the doors and crouched low on her knees to show respect and patiently waited from them to say something.

"Sango of the demon exterminators, you are here on charges brought against you that you have fornicated with a wolf demon, how do you plead?" a loud voice boomed at her.

"Sir Elder, I am not guilty."

"Do you know how long ago you were taken?" Her face scrunched up in thought then trying to remember what had happened. Tiny pieces came to mind.

"No Sir, I remember little."

"Then how do you know that nothing happened?"

"Because when I awoke sir, the wolf demon stated that he wanted to mate with me."

"Well, Sango, to prove you're innocence you must go and fetch this wolf demon. We shall question him as well, and then kill him." She became silent, she couldn't tell them that Koga was trying to be peaceful, that all he wanted was a companion. She had to go and find him. The demon exterminator was given her giant boomerang to hunt down the wolf. She started on her quest to find him, she didn't want to hurt him, but there was nothing that could be done. If they found out that she failed to capture him or didn't want to then they would think something happened between the two and either kill or banish her forever. As she hunted down Koga she didn't notice the other monsters sneaking up on her village.

Night blanketed the sky and the village was asleep. Crawling to the houses insect demons began to dig underneath the earth to make pits to kill all of the inhabitants. Poisonous insects buzzed around like a ceiling to the community. Crow demons waited to devourer the flesh of the victims, it seemed like evil had something against these people and any horrible fiends that could possibly be there were. The lord wanted no survivors. Naraku appeared and gave the signal, the attack began.

Sango heard screaming in the distance. She quickly turned her head in the direction of her home and family. A huge fire was burning and engulfed everything in sight. It was coming straight for her, and she tried to get away. Forgetting her things she sprinted for all she was worth, but the gray smoke choked her and made a home inside her lungs. Coughing she fell to her knees and her eyes watered. Before blackness enveloped her senses, she thought she was picked up by someone.


	19. The Hunt Starts

Disclaimer: The only Inuyasha I own are my keychain and DVD's

Chapter Nineteen: The Hunt Starts

Pain seized her body rousing the woman from her nightmare. She saw fire and smoke, her whole village burning. Demons attacked everyone trying to get away from the blaze. A cold sweat formed on her brow and covered her entire body. The flesh goose pimpled and muscles underneath shivered from the chill.

"Don't worry dear, lay back down, you're very sick," a kind woman spoke to her softly. She lost herself to darkness again. The nurse doted on her day and night with bandages and warm water. She made mixes of herbs and creams trying to heal the burns that had been inflicted upon the weary girl's body. The next morning Sango woke up again, screaming for her father. The nurse comforted her and told her everything.

"Dear, my name is Yangila. I serve under the lord of your lands. You were found by him while he was hunting. What is your name?" Yangila asked.

"I'm Sango of the demon exterminator tribe. What happened? Why am I here?"

"You're village was attacked by a fierce hoard. A fire started and everyone who was not killed by the monsters were burned alive. No one survived save for you. I'm sorry sweetie for having to tell you this." Tears poured down Sango's face. _How could this have happened? We were always so careful._

"May I speak with your master?" Yangila looked surprised. "Of course dear, I will tell the lord you wish to convene with him."

"Thank you Yangila." The girl once again fell swiftly to sleep dreaming of the night of horror.

"Sango, Sango wake up. The lord wants to see you now," Yangila rocked the girl to wake her up. The pretty girl lifted her arms over her head, stretched, and yawned. She washed her body and the nurse found a nice kimono for her to wear. Sango glanced at herself in the mirror and decided that it would do. Her long black hair was scorched from the fire and blisters had formed on her shoulders from the heat. Forgetting her appearance because she knew that there was nothing she could do about it, she toddled down the hall with Yangila in the lead. They stopped at a door and the nurse released the wooden plank from its home and gestured for Sango to go into the room. Darkness hit her; there wasn't any light in the room at all. A voice seemed to encircle her.

"Sango, how are you feeling? Has Yangila taken care of you well?" a deep searing reverberation sounded.

"Yes, I feel so much better. Lord, do you know who or what attacked my village?"

"I'm sorry Sango, I don't know. Perhaps you should search for the answer for yourself," the lord replied. Sango didn't answer back; she didn't even know where to start. "Whatever you need my servants will get it for you," the voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Thank you, I'm so grateful. I shall repay you one day," she claimed.

"Think nothing of it dear, your father was a very close friend of mine. I just wish I could go with you."

"I shall go and prepare now," Sango bowed with respect, turned and left the dark room. Yangila then entered and lit a few of the candles. An old man slouched on a pyramid of pillows.

"Master, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Better dear, I hope Sango can find the answer she is looking for," the old man commented sadly.

"Father," Yangila started, "I have heard of a half-demon named Inuyasha, a reincarnated priestess, a monk, and a fox demon that have been collecting shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"And what does that have to do with me dear?"

"Do you think it would help Sango? The jewel...she could use it to revive her village."

"Yangila, we don't even know if it would work."

"I have also heard that Naraku led the attack on her village. Do you know anything on the demon?"

"I do not wish to hear that name. I miss my old friend, daughter, yet I know nothing will bring him back. Sango has to find her own path now, please do not suggest anything that would make her lose her way."

"Yes father, I understand." The woman sadly left her father's sight. _Poor Sango, what will she do now? _The orphan girl packed the last of her things and slung her huge tan boomerang over her shoulder. She turned around and ran face to face into Yangila.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just leaving," Sango explained. The nurse embraced her tightly and tears welled in her eyes knowing how hard of a time this girl was going to have.

"Take care Sango. I will pray for you." "Thank you, please take care of my village and pray for them? I will return," Sango promised. She then took up her pack and walked out of the hut into the distance.


	20. It's a Woman Thing

Disclaimer: After all this time, I still do not own Inuyasha. SOB!!!

Chapter Twenty: It's a Woman Thing

The little group had made their way back to the village and they had been resting for a few days. A strange feeling overcame Inuyasha. Resting on Kaede's floor he had his arm propping up his head and he looked at Kagome. Sweat started pouring down his face as if he had finished running a marathon. His nose started to twitch with a warm wet scent teasing him. _Oh no, don't tell me!_ The little quivering snout led the rest of Inuyasha's body diagonally to the holder of his trance. Kagome felt small puffs of air blowing on her porcelain neck. She didn't move. _What the hell?_

A yummy noise sounded from the sniffer behind her. He crawled in front of her. Her eyes grew very large and opened completely. His flesh curtains were closed tightly as he continued on his little journey. She didn't know what to do, so she just silently watched as he tickled her with his breath. _She smells so good, so...enticing. I need to know where it's coming from._ The sweet aroma got stronger the farther down he went. His nose traveled over her breasts and down her stomach. He ended at the alcove between her thighs. His clawed hands separated the fleshy limbs to get to the culprit of his craziness. Red kissed Kagome's face until she was a tomato.

"INUYASHA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed the embarrassed girl. His eyes snapped open and met with Kagome's soft cotton white panties. Moisture gathered to the spot that he stared at. A blush crept up the hanyou's face as he threw his body back from surprise. His amber eyes were wide and the pupils dilated into tiny specks. Before she could say anything the explorer shot up and flew out the door. Everyone else in the hut stared at the flushed girl. She looked around the small room and followed Inuyasha's example. _Okay, what was that all about?_ Kagome pondered while she strolled aimlessly through the trees.

"Kagome, ummm...could I talk to you for a second?" Shippo piped up behind the girl. She jumped from the sound of the kitsune's voice and then turned around.

"Oh, Shippo, you startled me. What do you want?" his mother asked.

"Do you know why Inuyasha acted like that?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Well, since I'm a fox and have a better nose than humans I can tell you. Inuyasha smelled that you're in heat." The pink color that had barely left her face came back even stronger.

"You mean Inuyasha can tell when...oh no."

"Kagome, maybe you should go home until you're normal again." She nodded her head up and down.

"Perhaps you're right Shippo, I'm going to go and pack." Kagome marched back to the hut and packed her bag. _I have to do something about this; I can't have this happening every month_. Her mind whirled with thoughts of what could have happened and what she needed to do to stop it. _I don't want Inuyasha showing affection toward me just because I'm in heat! Stupid dog boy!_ She ended at the well and bounded down into the darkness.

Inuyasha ran all over the forest, bouncing against trees and flipping through the air trying to work out his frustration. _Damn woman, stupid scent, why does she always have to smell so damn good! I don't even know if she's interested in me. I didn't take her the other night when I saw her with that strange noisy thing. Why must she always be on my mind!_ Growling thunderously while punching his fist into a row of trees he screamed out.

"DAMN WOMAN!!!" He could still remember the scent of her, the dampness gathering through her panties. "Why must she affect me like this?"

"Maybe Inuyasha, you have feelings for her?" Miroku's voice made its way to the hanyou's ear. The silver haired boy landed on his feet and plopped down onto his hunches and his amber orbs glared at the monk.

"What do you mean I have feelings for that wench?" Inuyasha questioned with his fangs showing.

"If you can't figure it out, then perhaps I shouldn't tell you," the calm voice filtered through the atrocious mood of the dog boy. The amber daggers glared harder at the tranquil ebony haired monk. Miroku turned and left his friend to be with his thoughts.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something," Kagome commented to her mother when she entered to house.

"What is it dear? I'm surprised to see you back, I thought you would stay at least another week or so with all of your supplies," her mother thought aloud.

"I need to be able to not be, ummm, in heat while I'm away. It makes the demons go kind of crazy," Kagome explained.

"Well honey, then we'll have to go to the women's clinic," her mom said smiling, "I can understand how it must embarrass you." They arrived at a large brick building after a twenty minute bus ride. The sign outside said **Women's Health Clinic**. Kagome and her mother opened the double glass doors and walked into a waiting area. The pea green carpet covered the floor and wooden chairs were aligned along the white walls. Kagome sat in one of the wooden chairs while her mother went to talk with the receptionist. She returned to her daughter and took a seat next to her. She could tell Kagome was very nervous so she held out her hand and clasped her daughter's palm with her own.

"Miss Kagome? We are ready for you now," a nurse dressed in white announced. The girl hesitantly put one foot in front of the other leading their way to the lady. She paused in front of the door and looked back at her mother asking her with her eyes to come with her. The mother also walked up to the lady and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder for comfort and strength. "I am Youki; please follow me into your examining room." They trailed behind Nurse Youki into a cream tiled room with white walls that was brightly lit. Two chairs, a small desk, and a cushioned examination table next to a sink were the only furniture in the room. There were large Q- tips in a clear glass jar with other tools on a cold steel shelve on the other side of the examination table. "Please undress and if you wish put on this paper gown if you feel uncomfortable," Youki explained giving Kagome a light green paper fabric. The nervous girl nodded her head and the nurse left the room. The ebony haired girl undressed completely and wrapped her body in the thin robe. A knock sounded from the other side of the door and another woman entered.

"Hello Kagome, I'm your doctor. My name is Enkigo. Please tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort or if you have any concerns. Please hop up on the examination table and place your feet in the stirrups," the doctor asked politely. Kagome did as she was instructed calmed by the warm words and dancing blue eyes of her doctor. The nurse walked in and began to help the doctor with the examination. It only took them about fifteens to do everything. Kagome stayed silent even when she was in pain because she knew that nothing could be done about it for the instruments were hurting her and they need to use them. "Well Kagome," Doctor Enkigo stated, "You are healthy and I'll prescribe you some birth control. You're mother has explained to me over the phone that you travel a lot. So how about a vaginal ring that'll let you have you're period only four times a year?" The doctor smiled dazzlingly at the girl when Kagome gave her a shocked look.

"That'll be great! Thanks Doctor Enkigo!" The girl was given her rings for about three months and her and her mother left the clinic to go home.

"Are you going to go back on your trip when we get home dear?"

"No mom, I'm going to wait until tomorrow. I'm in a little bit of pain still and very tired."

"Now don't forget, you have to insert your ring the Sunday after your next period starts. They also gave you a timer so it'll tell you when you need to insert or take out the ring for your period." They arrived at home and Kagome climbed the stairs to the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower. After cleaning her body the tired girl collapsed on her bed and fell instantly asleep.


	21. Come With Me Forever

Alright, I got a question about the vaginal ring that Kagome now has as her birth control. Now, I did not make up that and it is very real. It's called the NuvaRing, though I don't know if there is one out there that makes you have your period only four times a year, but I know there is a pill like that, so I kind of just combined the two to make it less of a hassle for Kagome and Inuyasha. The ring is made of flexible plastic that you insert once a month and it has the hormones inside that slowly release over time. It doesn't hurt and you can't even tell if it's there. If you still have questions look it up on the web.

Oh, and to the other question about if Kagome having a worse period from using birth control the answer is no. Birth control is supposed to help the pain if periods and lessens the time that a woman bleeds. Now, if you all have anymore questions please write back to me.

Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? Okay, I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Twenty One: Come With Me Forever

Inuyasha finally traveled back to Kaede's hut for the night exhausted from fighting with trees all afternoon. _I can't smell Kagome, where did she go?_ He entered the hut to find the old priestess serving supper to Shippo and Miroku. She looked up as he walked in barely able to hold himself up from fatigue and smiled inwardly to herself.

"Tell me Kaede, where is Kagome?" the tired boy asked.

"She was so startled by you today that she went back to her own era," the old woman explained. Sadness overcame the hanyou and his shoulders slumped more from distress than lack of energy. He dragged his body over to a corner and fell into a deep sleep. The other three just glanced at each other and said nothing, yet they were all thinking the same thing. They knew that Inuyasha was falling in love with Kagome.

_Now that Kikyo has been revived I can have her like I've always wanted._ Naraku harbored himself in a tree that was hallowed out. His thoughts wandered back to when he was still human. He could almost still feel the pain as the demons devoured him. His mind cleared and a lady's beautiful face showed through the fog of chaos. His memories played through his mind when she nursed him. Kikyo helped him and in return he started to love her, or in a better word, lust after her. An evil grin spread across his horrible face as he remembered the nasty things he wanted to do to her.

"I will have her, she will become mine," the demon rumbled. From his perch inside the tree he could see that Kikyo was near. He knew that this was not the time to take her, so he just watched the gorgeous clay woman. His senses told him that Inuyasha was coming into the scene also. He hid his power and scent when he knew Inuyasha was close enough to smell the malevolent demon. Naraku observed the two as the scene unfolded before him.

"Kikyo, I thought I wasn't going to see you so soon," Inuyasha commented to the dead girl.

"Oh Inuyasha, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you again. Please walk with me for awhile," the maiden pleaded of him. He quietly shook his head a yes and followed her with speculation. "Inuyasha, I know that we haven't always agreed or even gotten along all that well, yet I know that you still love me. Am I wrong about this?" The hanyou jerked his head up with the question penetrating his heart to the core. It took him a bit to reply, but she knew the answer was coming.

"Kikyo...I love you, I loved you, and I know that you will never leave my thoughts...I just don't know if I can be with you," the unsure silver haired boy said. The clay maiden stopped in her tracks and turned to face Inuyasha.

"I didn't ask if you would be with me," she snapped back with severity, "Do you even think I still love you? You disgust me." Her brows furrowed together with a menacing glare. A tear suddenly rolled down her cheek and her porcelain face crumbled. He gathered the trembling woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kikyo..."

"Don't Inuyasha! Please, I just need you. You must come to hell with me, my soul can not rest without you beside me," the fragile girl begged her love. He held the precious body closer to his own. He knew that he was going to have to tell her.

"Kikyo, please, I know..." Inuyasha began, but suddenly he was interrupted by the cold girl.

"Inuyasha, I know that you still love me. I also know that Naraku still wants me too," Kikyo stated. A surprised face appeared on the hanyou.

"What do you mean Naraku still wants you?" he almost screamed out. Her russet orbs watched his features turn to anger.

"Inuyasha, that is why he killed me. I wanted to be with you, yet Naraku, the part of him that was still part human, couldn't let me find happiness without him. He still lusts after me. I am going to find a way and kill him," the priestess confidently said. Her spirit filled with determination to kill the monstrous demon and take Inuyasha with her forever. "You can not stop me from my plans, so don't try to. I will come back for you when the time is right."

"Kikyo, I swear to you now that I will kill Naraku no matter what the consequence!" the bold dog boy swore out. Once again the dark eyes turned cold and her voice sounded with such ice.

"Do not get in my way. I don't want to collect you before I'm ready," she haughtily vocalized. After the maiden spoke the cold words her glowing snakes wrapped themselves around her and flew off into the night sky.

_Oh Inuyasha, you so quickly vowed to kill me, but at what cost?_ Naraku wondered at the approaching dawn and knew that Kikyo was going to enlist the help of the demon slayer. Maybe he would capture his lust object after her talk with the other girl. A deep rumbling chuckle sounded from the monster's throat as he disappeared to return to his habitat. _Don't worry Kikyo, I shall have you._

Inuyasha still stood and stared at the sky where the beautiful girl had vanished. _I woke up with Kikyo's new smell in the air. I knew I had to see her, but what good did it do me?_ A scent teased his muzzle and brought his thoughts back to earth. He brain pondered a moment more on the deceased lover and then his body quickly made its way to the bone eater's well to the other girl his heart longed for also.

A tiny smile emerged on the fair girl's face as she went to meet another like herself. Lonely and afraid, she knew that she could find hope with this demon slayer. She stepped out the shadows of the trees and easily dodged the weapon that Sango threw at her.

"What do you want? Why are you here so early in the morning?" the demon slayer demanded after catching her boomerang.

"Dear Sango, I'm here to talk business. I know everything you need to," Kikyo tempted the girl.

"Go on then, tell me what I need to know," Sango spoke to the miko. A calm over came the exhausted girl as the priestess explained everything about who burned down her village and attacked her people until the sun came up high above the trees.


	22. Thoughts and Comfort

Well just in case you guys haven't noticed I've put up another story called Shippo's First Love Remembered and Returned. Check it out soon!

Disclaimer: I'll tell you this while a tear rolls down my cheek: I do not own Inuyasha, now I will cry a river

Chapter Twenty Two: Thoughts and Comfort

"I can't believe it! A priestess led the massacre on my village! How dare her!" Sango had, had enough of listening to the woman before her. Outrage seized the infuriated orphan. Veins burst through her pale skin as her mind raced with the thought of this priestess. Her eyes glazed over with hatred then again noticed the woman that had informed the loner of the situation. "What is her name, this priestess?" the slayer questioned.

"Her name is Kagome and she travels with some companions," Kikyo educated Sango, "There is a hanyou, kitsune, and a monk. The others do not know of the miko's evil, so they will be totally surprised."

"Good, I love a challenge," the living girl smirked. The deceased maiden that was smiling just a second ago dropped the happiness suddenly.

"Now that you know everything I shall take my leave," the teacher explained.

"Wait, I do not know your name. Please tell me," Sango pleaded.

"My name? Very well, you can call me Kikyo." The dead priestess finished her conversation with the demon exterminator. She gathered herself up and left in the direction of where she had come. A green glow greeted her as she made her way into a clearing to think of what to do next. _My plan is falling into place nicely. In the next couple of days Kagome shall meet her demise and I will have the soul once more!_ A cackle burst from the cold clay. She knew her happiness would be sealed soon and that Inuyasha would be hers once more.

"Inuyasha? I'm surprised you came to get me from the well. You were acting so strange the other day I thought you wouldn't ever want to see me again," Kagome expressed with great surprise. A pink color kissed the cheeks of the boy. He still remembered yesterday, but in his talk with Kikyo he had forgotten momentarily. He didn't know what to say to her. Instead he crouched down and let her climb upon his back. He noticed that she didn't smell like she did yesterday, though his heart still wanted her, his mind just didn't know it yet. While traveling against the hard body Kagome absently wrapped her delicate fingers around soft silver strands. The affectionate show softened the hanyou and he wanted to take her in his arms. They arrived at Kaede's hut after a few minutes and he put her down. Her light touch made his skin tingle. Her bright grin stopped the amber eyed boy in his tracks. He couldn't help but to stare at her as she bounced up to the hut.

_Why is she starting to affect me like this? A low growl sounded from his throat and his legs took off with the rest of him. I have to go somewhere to think now!_ Dark eyes outlined with a hot pink powder watched the dog eared boy pounced off after dropping off a very beautiful maiden.

_That must have been the girl Lady Kikyo mentioned. She will pay for what she did! I'll wait for her until nightfall, then attack the girl when she's by herself._ She crouched further into the foliage and kept quite. She would flee as soon as she knew there was no danger in doing so. The girl would sleep, eat, and prepare for the battle for the rest of the day and return at nightfall. In his hurry Inuyasha slightly noticed the new smell of a woman, yet paid it no heed because of his emotions. He arrived at his favorite tree in a matter of seconds. Amber eyes examined the wood and his rough clawed hands felt the bark. It almost seemed that the tree offered its wisdom whenever the confused boy pondered through his thoughts. He crouched and then gracefully leapt upon a higher branch. The bright green leaves offered their support by camouflaging the haggard loner. His body automatically formed itself into his favorite position because his mind was already else ware.

_ Kagome, how do I feel about her? Every time she's near me her scent makes my heart race. Why does she affect me so? Perhaps she is closer to me than I thought? But what about Kikyo, how do I feel about her? Maybe I should talk to Miroku about this._ Inuyasha stayed in his thoughts well into the afternoon. He forgot about hunger and thirst, all he could concentrate on were the two women that held his mind.

"Kaede, I'm worried. Inuyasha has been away all afternoon. Maybe I should go and look for him," Kagome thought aloud to the old priestess. Kaede stopped sorting her herbs and glanced at the younger maiden.

"Perhaps ye should find him Kagome, if ye are worried about him," Kaede assured the woman. The old woman gave her reassurance with a gentle smile and a powerful look in her eyes. The ebony haired miko smiled back happily and left the hut to go and find her lost companion.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs while walking through the forest. She became startled when a ruby and silver lump fell before her. Her heart didn't stop racing even when she did know in was her missing protector. His amber orbs burned through to her soul.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to worry you. I just had to think..." his sentence drifted away when he couldn't concentrate on his words, only on the girl who held him spell bound. Her aroma drove everything from his mind. It almost seemed like it was fresh dew and lilies mixed with a clean sun dried smell faintly binding it together. He closed the gap in between the two and softly touched her creamy hand with his own calloused one. Kagome was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. Warmth spread through her body from were his flesh adjoined to her own. She stared at his skin upon her and then slowly drew her dark eyes upward to his blazing amber spheres. Wonderment surrounded her and every thought was replaced by a new feeling. Her mind grasped for something to say, to break the spell that held her to him.

"Inuyasha, I'm in pain. Could you rub my back for me? It hurts a lot," Kagome finally fumbled out. _Well, it's true. My cramps are just coming and they always do have me sick for a few days._ A new odor intermingled with her natural perfume. The metallic smell of blood. He knew her monthly time had come and remembered that his mother had been in pain during her monthly time. He nodded his head 'yes', but didn't drop her tiny hand. Slowly they walked back to the hut together side by side still touching.

"Kaede, I found him!" Kagome spoke excitedly when entering the hut.

"I see that child," the old woman slowly collected herself and left the small one room shack knowing that the two needed to be alone. Kagome just shrugged off how weird Kaede was acting.

"So, about that back rub? Do you want it know or later?" Inuyasha broke through the girl's thoughts. A blush crept on her fair cheeks.

"Can I have it now?" she requested shyly.

"Of course Kagome. Now, get under a blanket and take off your shirt, I promise I won't look. It's just better so I don't have to mess with adjusting the stupid thing all the time," Inuyasha directed the blushing maiden. He could tell by her tense muscles that she was already experiencing great amount of discomfort. She quickly did what he instructed and waited with anticipation in the darkness behind her eyelids. He hungrily stared at her curvy back. His eyes noticed some scars and felt regret because he couldn't protect her from what she had endured.

Erasing everything else from his mind he slowly reached out his arms and gently stroked her flaming skin. A smile sigh escaped from her lips without her notice. The sound gave him confidence to continue. His fingers found the right spots and he felt the tension give with the pressure. The warmth from the friction and the force from his fingers fired up her body and built on what happened before. His touch relaxed her and slowly her mind submerged into sleep. After some time had passed his ears picked up the sound of unhurried, regular breathing. A gentle smile plastered itself onto the hanyou's face when he realized she had fallen asleep. He stopped his relaxing massage and curled up beside the slumbering girl and watched the beauty beside him peacefully.


	23. She Attacks

Note from the Author: Just an FYI (For Your Information), I messed up in the past few chapters that Sango was introduced in. I think I said that she had black hair. After reviewing some of my DVD's I realized that Sango has brown hair, not black. So I'm sorry for the mix up and will continue with my story saying that she has brown hair. Also I realized that Miroku has black eyes, not brown. Also continuing with my story with him having black eyes. Oh, and don't forget to check out my other story called Shippo's First Love Remembered and Returned. It only has a few chapters so far, but with a few more reviews I might start actually continuing on with the story. Plus my one shot fan fic called You Came Back to Me.

Disclaimer: My heart breaks every time I do this, sigh, I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Twenty Three: She Attacks

Dusk painted pink, violet, and indigo across the horizon as Kagome woke from her peaceful relaxing nap. Her eyes grew large as a burning pain climbed its way up her throat. She scooted her way out from the weight of an arm that was draped over her lower back. Kagome was still half naked and wrapped the blanket around her voluptuous figure. She sprinted out of the door and barely made it to the edge of the wooden deck before her stomach erupted all over the ground. Her belly argued with her for some time until nothing came up, but her gut still wrenched. She felt a coarse surface on her back that was still exposed.

"Are okay? What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha gently questioned the heaving girl. She tried to wipe the vomit from her charcoal strands and her pale face. Tear streaks showed how painful her hurling had been. His eyes showed sympathy toward her hurt. "Do you want to wash up in the hot spring?" She shook her head a 'yes'.

"I'll just change into one of my swimsuits," Kagome informed him with a husky voice.

"All right, I'll wait for you at the water," he tenderly told her. She bobbed her noggin once more and went back inside to change. She picked out a red and black one piece that was several years old. The hanyou ambled down the path and thought about what had happened earlier that day. _Maybe I do care for her more than I really thought. Maybe she is just more than a shard detector to me. But how do I still feel about Kikyo? Do my feelings, caring for her, change anything? She'll still be dead, there's nothing that will alter that at all._ He arrived at the tepid water and took of his shirts. He tried to patiently wait for the ailing maiden, but found it difficult. She finally came around the bend and immediately bolted into the water. Kagome furiously scrubbed at her face and hair trying to free the chunks from their crusty home. She suddenly felt someone else scour her soft silky hair. She leisurely turned her upper body until her eyes caught sight of the half naked boy.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm just here to make you feel better. Lay back and enjoy someone else taking care of you," he whispered softly as he nuzzled her small neck. She sighed with contentment and submerged her painful sore body into the relaxing warm liquid. He poured some of her soap the she kept in bottles onto her damp locks and worked it into a lather. His eyes shut and the dog nose inhaled the sweet perfume from her shampoo. The scent intoxicated him and almost made him dizzy. The aroma surrounded his senses and he didn't detect that a new threat had appeared behind the couple.

"My, the way you take care of the bitch it almost looks like you love her," a searing voice interrupted the mood between Kagome and Inuyasha. The hanyou quickly leapt out of the water and took possession of the Tetsusaiga to fight whoever had interrupted them.

"WHO SAID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" the infuriated dog boy screamed out at the scene. A shape dropped from the safety of the trees. A lean body dressed in a tight fitting black and pink cat suit touched the ground. Her long brunette strands were tied back into a high ponytail that cascaded down her back. The face of the girl was half covered by a metal mask to protect her from poison gas.

"Who are you, wench? What are you doing here?" the hanyou grumbled out loudly.

"Does it matter? You're slut won't remember after she's dead!" Sango screamed out as she attacked the two. _Damn, I wanted to get the woman alone! Oh well, this will have to do._

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Inuyasha blocked her with his weapon and pushed her body back a few feet.

"What do you want with Kagome? Why do you want to kill her?" he demanded of the assailant.

"I will get my revenge for my people! Do not stand in my way, the whore will fall!" she replied. She then threw her giant tan boomerang toward the beauty still in the hot spring. Kagome's bodyguard moved promptly in front of the assault and easily blocked the weapon and threw it back at the owner. She dodged her property as it flew at her and chopped a few trees down before stopping. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the warrior before her. "Why do you insist on protecting such an evil woman? Does she have you under some spell?" the demon exterminator questioned the protector. He hesitated a moment.

"What do you mean she's an evil woman? She is the protector of the Shikon Jewel shards!" he yelled back at the slayer.

"Impossible! The woman who came to me..." _Wait a minute...Kikyo looks exactly like the dark priestess. What's going on here?_ "Does she have a sister?" the attacker questioned without finishing her explanation.

"A sister? What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha forced back.

"A woman spoke to me about a dark priestess and she looked exactly like her!" Sango clarified pointing at Kagome.

"Kikyo, that is who you're talking about? Yes?" a soft melodious voice drifted toward the fighters. The two rotated around watching the bathing priestess come into view. Shock surrounded them as they stared at Kagome, they almost forgotten that she was there. Through the pain that she felt she made her body rise from the water and looked at both of them. "I'm sure Kikyo is up to this. What did she tell you?" the girl asked of the one who wanted her life.

"She said that you made the demons attack my village. Why would you do such a thing? We've always been a peaceful community!" Sango screamed her reply.

"Sango! Why are you talking to them when you should be killing the evil priestess!" a cold voice rang out.

"Kikyo? Why are you here?" Inuyasha questioned.


	24. The Truth Reveiled

Disclaimer: (Sings) Oh...I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener! That is what I truly want to be! Cause if I were... (Stops) wait...that's not right. Oh, I don't own Inuyasha and because of this I don't think I will ever sing again

Chapter Twenty Four: The Truth Revealed

Kagome watched helplessly as Kikyo emerged from the foliage and demanded that Sango kill her. Weakness overcame her body and she was barely conscious at this point. She always felt like this during her time of the month and mostly slept the entire time. _Maybe mom was right, that I should've stayed at home for awhile. She always knows best._

Sango and Inuyasha observed the scene before them as Kikyo slowly paced to where Kagome still lay in the water. The suds that rough hands had made floated around her. A small foot under cherry material penetrated the tepid substance. They felt like they could do nothing, like their feet rooted themselves to the wet ground. A rush of wind surrounded all of the bodies.

"So what's going on here? I knew you were around Sango, but trying to kill a reincarnated priestess? Isn't that below a demon slayer?" a swaggering voice sounded through the dust that the wind had turned up. The particles descended to the ground once again and settled. Another man stood in their midst smirking at the attacker. He had medium long hair that was a midnight color and was pulled into a ponytail. Around his forehead was fur that was cut into a strip, like a headband. It matched his robe that was a brown fur also. Sango's face demonstrated the extreme shock that she felt.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" the exterminator questioned.

"I heard from a little birdie that you were in the area and that some woman, I expect that, that would be you," the cerulean eyed wolf demon said while pointing to Kikyo, "Convinced you that the girl in the pool was a dark priestess and had killed you're entire village. The truth is Naraku did and he told a certain someone, a certain woman, that she could get her love back if she told you that a dark priestess did it and that it was that girl over there," he finished directing his finger toward Kagome. His eyes became very large suddenly and he walked toward the hot spring. Kikyo glared at the wolf and floated away with her flying snakes. _My plan has failed so far. I need to talk to Naraku again, he will know._

"Are you all right dear lady?" the demon spoke to Kagome. She barely un- wrapped her dark orbs before she noticed that it was not Inuyasha that focused into her sight. Her eyebrows wrinkled together and the confusion was plain on her face.

"Who...are you?" Kagome questioned to the man. He smiled showing his fangs.

"You must be in a lot of pain since it's your monthly cycle. It was you who I smelled yesterday. You were lucky I was so dedicated to Sango that I made myself go far away. If I'd have known how lovely you are I would've come quite quickly." He smirked at her indicating what he would have done with a small twitch of his hips.

"What are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha howled out. He growled with displeasure and bared his fangs to the wolf.

"What's up with you mutt? Got a problem?" Koga smirked at the hanyou's annoyance. The crimson clad boy sneered gigantically at the obscene obstacle that was trying to get to Kagome.

"What do you want with Kagome?" he asked a second time. Koga ignored the question yet again and turned back to the ebony haired maiden that lay in the warm water.

"Dear, your name is Kagome, right? Well, I decided that you will become my mate after you're little ordeal here. I will return for you afterward," Koga spoke to her getting closer with every word. His face inched closer to hers and his lips pressed upon the soft pink silk of her mouth. Inuyasha barked out as he un-sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Get away from her now," the dog boy rumbled. Sango stared at Koga, disbelief painted on her face.

"How could you? You basterd!" the slayer screamed out in pain. Startled he threw his head up and looked at his former love. With a scream piercing the air she threw her weapon at the wolf. Koga flew into the atmosphere to dodge the flying boomerang. Her property came swirling back before the wolf came back to earth and she caught it just as he touched the ground.

"Bitch, you will regret that!" he yelled out before he vanished with a wind storm behind him. Sango crumpled to the ground and tears spilled from her eyes. She felt a soft touch on her back. She slowly brought her head up to the person who was trying to comfort her. The girl that was in the water smiled weakly down at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened. We are looking for Naraku too..." she never finished for she fell in a heap to the ground and passed out from the pain. Her protector gathered her up in his arms and glared at Sango.

"Don't come here again. She has done nothing wrong to you so don't come back," he told her, but his amber eyes told her that if she did ever try to kill Kagome again that she would be the one who died. After rising Kagome's hair and gathering her supplies the exterminator watched him walk away with the girl in his arms and a small smile developed on her pretty face. _How he loves her. _


	25. Repentiance

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my weird tale and hope you are enjoying my others! Don't forget to check them out!

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Inuyasha...no shit Sherlock. Keep digging Watson.

Chapter Twenty Five: Repentance

Sango took several days to go back and give her prayers for the village dead. While placing flowers on the mounds of dirt that covered her kin she heard small footsteps coming up to the girl. A small kitten with yellow fur and black strips appeared in front of the demon slayer. The animal made a high pitched gurgle/purr. Sango giggled and scooped the cute cat into her arms.

"Kirara! I'm so glad that you are okay!" the exterminator squealed.

"Yep, some of my kin saved her after the attack," a low voice answered. The russet orbs glared at the wolf that had come through the gates of her village.

"Koga, you have a lot of nerve even coming back here," she spat out.

"Calm down woman, I came to make up with you not have another fight," her lover answered back. His bright sky eyes paid more attention to the ground than to the exterminator and his ears dropped a bit.

"Listen, finding everything out the other day made me realize that right now I can't have someone in my life," Sango explained. She had days alone to think about her relationship with the wolf demon and came to terms with her own heart. He lifted his head just enough to look into her dark eyes, surprisingly he found no remorse there.

"So you've thought about our future too? I had come to the same conclusion. I'm sorry Sango, but I don't love you the same way anymore. My heart's to wild to settle anytime soon, but I'll be there whenever you need me," the tail nervously wagged around while he spoke. She smiled up at her new friend.

"I do need you know, to talk," she asked of him. He smiled back and relaxed at the request.

"Sure, anything you need," he answered back.

"Well, I feel a need to somehow apologize to the priestess. She didn't do anything wrong, but I'm afraid that her hanyou protector would kill me before I even got close enough to the village," she explained. He knitted his eyebrows together in thought and made some humming noises. Kirara looked from her master to the wolf and back again.

"Maybe Kirara and I could come with you. I've heard that there is an old priestess that lives in the small village as they do. When they leave the vicinity we can go and speak with her," Koga exclaimed.

"That sounds like a great idea! When do we go?" Sango asked.

"Well, you won't have to go now," a cocky voice came from the forest. Inuyasha stepped through the foliage and smirked at the both of them. "So, you're really sorry for what happened huh?" the hanyou asked incredulously. Sango nodded her head slightly, her voice refused to work from fear. _My weapon is in my hut! How could I be so stupid, of course he was checking up on me!_ A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she stared at the intimidating silver haired half dog demon.

"Man, took you long enough, I could smell you stench for hours," Koga commented.

"Where you in on this Koga? Are you trying to kill me?" the exterminator demanded.

"No, I came to have a good break, to be your friend. I stayed in case mutt face here did something to you," the wolf softly answered. A growl sounded and the two involved in there conversation turned there attention back to Inuyasha.

"Now, if you two are finished..." he grumbled out, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "I can take the woman back to Kagome so she can explain herself. I don't want to have to keep watching out for another attack from you."

"I'll go, but only if Koga and Kirara come with me," she replied.

"Fine by me, but if that flea bag gets near Kagome he's dead," Inuyasha warned. Koga started to say something back but he noticed Sango's daggers from her eyes and kept quiet. All three set off with some supplies and their weapons. It took about two days to get to the small community. When they finally entered the area where the town started, a ball of red fur tackled the fanged hanyou to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's all better!" the kitsune yelped jumping on the dog boy like he was a bed. Shippo stopped pouncing and landed on his head when he noticed the others.

"Who are they?" his eyes grew large with wonderment and a good sized lump formed on the top of his fur covered head.

"She's here to see Kagome," Inuyasha told him pointing to Sango. The little fox bounded up to the slayer amused at meeting new folks.

"What's your name?" he asked politely.

"I'm Sango. I accidentally attacked (Inuyasha snorted at this) the priestess about a week ago. I came to apologize and ask for forgiveness," the girl explained to the tike. By that time Kirara had come forward and began to sniff at the child. Shippo giggled and sniffed her back. "That's Kirara, she's my pet," Sango told him with a smile.

"I like her," he proclaimed.

"Can we go see Kagome now? Or are you going to keep us waiting all day," Inuyasha snapped at the playful fox.

"Sorry, she's fine. In fact I think she's out in the garden collecting some herbs with Kaede," he said apologetically. The hanyou huffed once more and strolled down to where Shippo had instructed.

"Kagome, I have someone who wants to see you," the dog boy yelped out to the miko. The young girl looked up from what she had been doing and found Inuyasha and a couple other people coming toward her. She lifted herself from her kneeling position and went to greet the new comers.

"Hi," she cheerfully spoke, "What can I do for you?" She recognized the girl that had attacked a few days ago and the demon that had interrupted the fighting. Knowing that Inuyasha was by her side comforted her. _Inuyasha's here so I shouldn't be afraid._ The girl slayer bowed to the dark beauty.

"Priestess, I have come to ask for forgiveness for my actions of late. It was rash of me to believe only one person. Please accept my apology," Sango posed still bent over. Kagome put down her tools and leisurely toddled over to the hunched over girl, reached out, and touched her head gently.

"It's alright, I understand you were tricked," Kagome softly whispered. Sango lifted her face to see the miko's dark eyes while her own filled with tears.

"Thank you," she choked out. Kagome kneeled down so she could be face to face with the teary eyed girl. A tiny smile graced the priestess' complexion and she gathered Sango into her arms and embraced her tightly. The exterminator cried harder on the other girl's shoulder. _I'm all alone now, what am I going to do?_

"I know that you have no left. Do you want to join us? We're trying to find Naraku also," the hugger asked the one in her arms. Sobs were all Kagome heard.


	26. How You Doing?

Disclaimer: So after all this time I still have to write this crap! Fine! I do not own Inuyasha pouts

Chapter Twenty-Six: How You Doing?

"Why do I always get stuck with the hard jobs?" A monk complained loudly to the kitsune beside him. Shippo looked up examining Miroku with his dancing bright eyes.

"I don't know why you have such a problem. You got what you deserved for trying to rub on Kagome's butt," the fox demon explained without sympathy. Shippo tried to juggle the load of logs that his monk friend had given him while trying to keep up. A large groan passed the lips of the elder wood collector.

"She didn't have to be so upset about it, she does have a nice backside," he contently mentioned.

"You were just lucky Inuyasha wasn't here, or else I bet you wouldn't be able to get anything for a while...including un-broken bones," the child warned. They hiked out of the cool shade of the forest and into the sunshine of the clearing where their village stood. After stacking the logs on a side of Kaede's hut, they strolled to the garden where they knew Kagome and the older priestess would be working. Suddenly a large hand grasped the demon's small auburn head and pushed him into the bushes.

"What's that for?" Shippo yelped as loud as he could in the dirt.

"Shhhh," Miroku replied with a finger to his lips, "There's a girl that Kagome's hugging." Two huge emerald orbs popped out of the foliage to get a glimpse.

"Oh, I know her, she just got here before I went to find you. Inuyasha said you were taking to long and I was to help," the little one told. The monk's mouth salivated a bit at the sight of her. _Another girl, I wonder what she's doing here._

"Want to wipe your mouth monk?" a sarcastic voice spoke behind the two spies.

"Uh, Inuyasha, what a surprise," Miroku started uneasily, "So, what's the girl's name?"

"If you need to know, that's Sango. She'll be joining our group, but she's a demon slayer," the hanyou explained. Confusion found itself upon the monk's face.

"Why would that matter?" he asked.

"Because stupid, that means she can hurt you like Kagome can't!" the amber eyed boy snapped back.

"So, Kagome told you what happened, huh?" Shippo burst into the conversation. Inuyasha's eyes shrank into slits and stared at Miroku.

"What happened while I was away?" he growled lowly. A cold sweat instantly covered the muscular face of the dead man before the hanyou. The monk nervously laughed trying to chase away his fear.

"Nothing...much," was all he could get out before clawed fists started to pound him into the ground. Inuyasha snorted off the rest of his annoyance and went to rejoin the small group before him with Shippo at his heals.

"Kagome, I found Miroku! We have enough supplies for a year!" the child exclaimed. The dark eyed miko smiled tenderly at her son.

"Dear, could you help Sango with all of her things? She'll need a bed for the night, probably away from Miroku," the mother requested.

"Now, why would you say that?" the monk came from out of the bushes looking verbally assaulted, but appeared to already have a beating.

"Oh, Sango, this is Miroku. Miroku, Sango," introduced Kagome.

"And I'm Koga, so don't even think about anything going on," the cocky wolf demon threatened.

"Do you want to stay for supper?" the new group member asked.

"No, I'm leaving. I don't want to stay around mutt face here anyway and I got to get back to my den," he yelled whirling away.

"Sango, right? Do you feel up to taking a walk?" Miroku asked the slayer as he approached her. She cautiously glanced at him and nodded her petite head. They strolled up to the path of the forest while the other four watched.

"Shippo, make sure Miroku doesn't get into trouble," Kagome whispered in his ear. The small kitsune bounded after them.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner and having a short chapter, but I've been busy! I'm going back to college this Friday and I have to pack everything, plus it was my birthday on the 18th. Oh, and the Comic Convention that I attented (got away with a TON of Inuyasha stuff!) and got a horrible head cold from that just won't go away. So I probably won't update anytime soon cuz of school. Sorry! I still love you all!


End file.
